Redemption
by Kyomugami
Summary: The boy awoke in a new world around him, a new age. The world was now nothing but a mere wasteland, and in fear, humans were forced to hide. Nothing in his memory would tell him what happened, if there was anything to remember anyway. Simply nothing, the pages of his mind were left blank. Join him, as he sets off on a quest to seek his past and most of all- to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

? POV:

I was hesitant about what I was about to do, should I or should I not? I was in an alleyway and floating before me was a magic portal, I looked into the portal as if it would answer my question. Chuckling I whispered to myself, "Heh, it's not like I have a choice anyway." I reached into the gaping hole before me, and as if on cue something or rather, someone, grabbed my hand, thankfully my force was enough to pull them over, the figure was a figure clad in metal armour. I stared at his head which was pretty much a helmet with a gaping hole in the middle that had eyes glaring at me.

"So, do you like it Runeterran?" I asked curtly.

"Do not speak to your master like that boy! Do you realize how much more powerful I am than you? If not for you lending us a hand crossing over here, we would have crushed your pathetic existence."

"I apologize sir." I stammered.

"Humph, this place looks fairly good for our new home, remind me pathetic human, what was it called again?" The figure asked arrogantly.

"Earth, sir. This land bears the name of Earth." I answered. My blood was boiling, my pride was taking the pain hard. Deep down I knew he was right, but I could not believe I was stooping so low to serve evil. I was an ordinary League of Legends player, and Earth was my home, yet I couldn't fight back and protect it. I remembered everyone laughing at me for being weak and unable to do anything. Yet here I was again, weak and unable to fight back. If only I had a second chance...

As I was deep in thought, the iron man seemed to pull out his comrades and decided he had no need for me anymore. He grabbed a nearby brick and smashed it into my head, I fell and saw blood pooling around me but then my memory turned into a blank white sheet of paper, my sight into a pitch black hole, and the last thing I felt was my body being dragged onto a hard surface and I had fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content: I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

Whitney's POV:

Hi, I'm your almost ordinary teenager: Whitney Wong. You may be wondering, what's that part that makes me _almost_ ordinary. Well it went like this. My world used to be peaceful, the skies were blue and the roads were filled with people. Now? I can barely see the sky, I live in an underground shelter with my family. My family were the lucky ones, we got to the shelter in one piece. The others? Some had family members missing, some, having lost a limb to _them_ some had mental problems from watching what happened ten years ago, when the " _Shadow Isles"_ and _"The Void"_ as they called them, were released by two assholes, and dominated the world. We lost most of some our most powerful summoners who dared to fight back: Pokimane, Imaqtpie, Redmercy and Trick2g. They used to be streamers who turned into warriors that fought against them, they are the ones we praise. Unfortunately although some used their summoning powers for good, some used them for evil deeds. Those are the disgraces of mankind, they kneel before power and bow down to evil. They seek mercy from those who would kill them and look down on those who can't fight. Honestly, they disgust me. I wish that a saviour would come, a saviour that would free the world of its despair and give it hope once more.

 _A few days later, Whitney's POV:_

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

Almost a hundred workmen came in hauling a large metal cube wrapped in heavy chains that was around ten meters(32 feet or 393 inches, for those of you that don't use metric) high. It wasn't the first time the workmen would come in with some kind of resources or treasures. This was different to anything we've seen. Our rations would come in large sacks but this was a metal cube! And never a group so large would be on the streets with such resolve. "I'm surprised they didn't even get found!" I muttered to myself.

After ten minutes of the workmen hauling the cube into the main hall with their cries sounding like alarms through the shelter, I walked up to it and scanned it with my eyes. I knocked on the cube, a small echo came out, 'the cube is hollow on the inside,' I noted, 'this might be useful'.

Later that night I dressed up in dark clothes, 'I feel like a thief,' I thought to myself, 'ehh, I'm doing it for all of us so it won't matter even if I get busted.' I felt the cold glass tubes in my pocket and chuckled, "Time to get these bad boys to work." I checked for everything else: flashlight, some pins to pick locks if needed, etc...

I crawled quietly to the main hall. It was still there. The enormous metal cube that towered over me stood almost patiently, awaiting its time to shine. Once more, I touched the tubes in my pocket, still there. I slowly took one out and you would have laughed at how cautiously I did so. My hands turning the lid of the tubes open, and soon, the liquid inside saw light once again. The liquid, was non diluted hydrochloric acid, very corrosive, especially to metal. I repeated the process four more times, the acids shimmered in the dim light that we had in the shelter. If you are curious to how I even had access to these bad boys, let's just say I had grabbed some from a science lab for protection, and look at them now, I'm using them to open a large metal container. Slowly and slowly the metal began to melt and a gaping hole started to form. A gentle gust of wind blew towards the hole, I dismissed it as the air pressure inside was different to the pressure outside. Soon the wind stopped blowing and I was ready to go in and search for anything precious.

Slowly I entered, footsteps falling gently like a leaf on the ground, that was when I heard it. Deep and steady breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I listened for the source of it, I closed in, and shone my flashlight on it.

* * *

 **That's it for today or rather this week, if you have anything you want to say, no matter if you want to trash talk me, roast me alive or just yell out any suggestions that would be awesome, feel free. Once again I am Kyomugami and I am just delighted to meet you all.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new mission

**You didn't expect a third chapter didn't you? Haha, since I hit over 50 views (please don't judge me it's successful to me that more than 50 people read my stuff), here's another chapter (assuming that my last two chapters weren't a mere fluke) this chapter will be extra-long compared to my other ones so please enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content: I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

? POV:

I awoke to a bright light glaring at me. I felt the urge to let out a yawn but held it back for my manners told me not to do so. I squinted back at the source of the light, but then suddenly, I heard a voice, "Wha- who are you?" I noted that it was a high pitched voice, it was either a female or a young boy, I guessed. As my eyes adjusted to the lack of light around me, I saw the face of presumably the origin of the voice. A teenage girl, no more than eighteen, stared at me in fear. Her eyes a dark amber, hair a lustrous black, her face pale from fear. I noticed her trembling, knees quaking from seeing me. I said warmly, "Miss, fear not, I shall do you no harm, but do tell where are we?" She seemed to have calmed after seeing me speak and having noted the fact that I was not hostile at all.

"First off, who are you? I guess starting with your name would be nice." She asked in a rather serious tone.

"My name…" I tried to find information of my name. I dug into the depths of my mind. Nothing came. "I'm sorry, but I seem unable to recall what my name is…" I answered sheepishly. The girl raised an eyebrow for a moment, thinking, but didn't seem to dig deeper into my identity.

"Hmm, do you remember anything else?" She simply asked.

"Sadly, I only remember falling into a deep sleep and waking up just now."

Silence dominated the "room" we were in. Any sound that slipped from either of our mouths would've shattered the silence, but it remained there, entangling both of us, as if it had covered our mouths, imprisoning our words.

Finally I decided to speak, "So… where are we? I am really curious about this metal room and why I can't see daylight from the outside, so please miss, do tell."

She stared at me as if I spoke another language, almost puzzled at what I meant, but then she muttered something and started to explain how this was an underground shelter and that the world was currently dominated by otherworldly terrors. Those from the _Shadow Isles_ who reaped the souls of the living and the dead, and those from _The Void_ that killed innocent and feasted on their bodies. It was truly horrifying. She would complain about how it used to be just a computer game and that some other characters from other games had come to this world as well ( **Okay I know you're going to complain about this not being a crossover, but the games I selected weren't on there so it doesn't classify as a crossover… but if you want to try them out I highly recommend you to do so if you like MOBA)**. She told magnificent tales of these _summoners_ that protected civilians from harm and fought back against these terrors. Occasionally she would eye me with eyes filled with suspicion, especially when she was talking about the heroic _summoners._ She explained how the "room" we were currently in was actually a large metal box, and I was found at around the centre of it on the floor.

"Do you comprehend what has happened in the past ten years?" She asked.

"I understand what you have said, but I would like to see the world for myself." I replied. I needed information about the situation I am in, especially when it came to extreme ones like these.

"We leave at six at morning tomorrow, I will notify you. For now, stay here and don't make a noise." She said coldly before turning to leave.

* * *

Whitney's POV:

I turned to leave, my footsteps landing silently like feathers falling majestically onto the ground. After I looked back at the distance I've walked, I let out a gasp. His eyes, cold, calm and dark they bored into me, his hair- jet black, I doubt I would've seen his hair if I didn't look carefully and his skin, a darker shade compared to mine, almost as if he was still living in the past, ten years ago, when nobody had to hide underground and our skin was a light brownish colour. Now was not the time to worry, I had to think of a plan to walk around the streets safely. Although the streets might not have been dominated by voidlings ( **a.k.a. Malzahar's pets** ) or souls of the undead, it was definitely not the safest place to go. The debris that left uncleaned on the roads looks like an earthquake just destroyed it, and that would be enough to kill us. I also needed to come up with a name for the boy, something short would be nice, maybe Jason from Jason Bourne would be nice…

* * *

6:00 A.M. Jason's POV:

"Wake up." The voice called. My eyes fluttered open as I saw the girl from last night standing beside my wretched form. "Oh hello Miss." I smiled in courtesy hoping that she wouldn't have a temper from lack of sleep. "First off, my name is Whitney and I hope you'll call me that, and secondly, you'll be known as Jason from now on." She replied in a stern tone.

"Understood." I replied bluntly. So I guess my name was Jason from now on.

Whitney lead me out of the hole that acted as her entrance for last night, and we began to search for the exit, where Whitney was pretty much walking around trying to find it while I just followed like a moron. Finally we found it, hiding in the back corner of the huge main hall. There it was, stairs that lead to the gateway to the outside world. We checked our surroundings then we started to climb. We climbed to the top. Whitney turned the notch on the door, and we passed through.

My first thought when we passed through was: 'it smells bad here.' Apparently unlike the shelter that had fresh and clean air, the outside world more like blood, fat and smoke. Consider it as going to the butcher's and the guy's smoking a cigarette, yeah, that's what it smells like out here. We walked around the area first to make sure we would be safe when we returned. Then like kids that went to an amusement park, we explored our surroundings. We looked for everything that could be useful, anything that would jog my memory, but to no avail. We travelled quite a distance from the shelter and we needed to head back, or else Whitney's parents and siblings would be worried. We walked back trying to discuss when to come out again. That was when _It_ appeared.

It came out from the ground, a _tunnel_ rather. It had a disgusting appearance, think cockroach, only that it was way larger without wings and was a grey colour instead of brown. It had muscular limbs, I would guess that it was those that dug the tunnel. It bared its hideous fangs at us, I presumed that this cockroach was carnivorous...

Whitney trembled in fear whispering to herself, "I don't want to die…"

"What is that thing?" I asked politely. I noticed my voice slightly shaking, now was not the time to be afraid.

"T-that's R-Rek'S-Sai t-the v-void b-burrower!" She replied dropping to her knees. How one could stammer at least once every word I had no idea, but it meant that this creature would live up to be scary enough to make someone stammer on every part of its name. Just then I remembered it was not the time to think, but run. It was too late. The insectoid creature charged at us with incredible speed and it had knocked Whitney into the air at least two stories high. It then jumped towards the sky like a dog doing a trick and earning its treat- in this case, Whitney. As I watched, I felt the sudden urge to protect Whitney, a need you could say, and as if on cue, a miracle happened.

A greenish bubble shrouded Whitney shielding her from Rek'Sai's razor sharp fangs. Next, an purple bug-like creature grabbed Whitney and flew down from there ensuring her safety. Whitney was set down by this bug-like creature which I assumed was also from _The Void._ I started to back away from this bug until it did something I totally did not expect it to do, it straightened up, and bowed down to me. Yep, you heard it, this purple bug bowed down to me as if I was its master. At first I could not understand but I decided to go with the flow.

"Get us out of here, to somewhere safe!" I called out. The bug seemed to understand and made a gesture for us to follow him. Thankfully luck was on our side, Rek'Sai seemed to be unable to sense us right now and was somehow randomly crashing into walls... We all knew it wouldn't continue for much longer.

We ran past a couple of alleyways, down the left, turn right, turn right, straight to the end and turn left. The escape left Whitney and I completely exhausted, our purple ally seemed to be tired, but not as much as we were, he was there leaning against the wall as if he just went for a short jog.

"Mind introducing yourself purple man?" I panted.

He stopped, seemingly to have hesitated a bit and replied in a slow, slurred voice, "Do you not recall me master? After ten years…" I froze. Ten years, I don't think I've been brainwashed or anything, well before I fell asleep inside the box, but what did he mean ten years? I looked over to Whitney who also seemed to be shocked at hearing this.

"What do you mean ten years?" I asked. Purple man hesitated for a second before saying, "Master, you were missing in action for ten years, you were the one who led magic, _The Void and The Shadow Isles_ to this world."

My breath stopped upon hearing those words, what would everyone think of me? I'm the one that brought terror to this world, I was evil, I was a disgrace…

Purple man seemed to realize my emotional downfall and said in a cheerful tone, "Relax, you actually gave the world a chance to fight back, why are you so unhappy?"

I looked over to him curiously, "What do you mean?" I asked coldly.

"Simply put, it was either that both realms would come charging at this world with no magic for the civilians to fight back with, or that a chance would be given to the residents of this world and summoning magic would be provided to those League of Legends players. You were the one who had to act all servant-like to beg for the world's mercy..." He replied in his slurred voice, "You are the world's hope master. You were the greatest summoner of all time, every champion back at the League believes so."

"I was, am I still?" I challenged him. In return he let out a noise which I believed was somewhere close to laughing, "Listen master, even though I was voidborne, you made me believe that there was another chance, another chance in life. You chose to free the void so my brothers and sisters could get a chance to eat, to feed off something. You couldn't stand watching innocent lives in the void dying from hunger! You stand perfectly well as the definition of kind person."

I was on the verge of tears now, I didn't deserve these words. I was the one that brought chaos to the world, I will end it myself.

"What's your name purple man?" I asked stifling a tear.

"Kha'Zix, it's not a welcome one in this world."

"Well Kha'Zix, would you tell me, would you come aboard this ship for this world's path to peace?"

A grin crept upon his face, "Yes, yes I would."

I turned my attention to Whitney, "Whitney, I know I might be acting like a real jerk in asking this but… can you help me on my quest to redemption?"

A smirk crawled onto her face, "Well now, if I didn't know the truth about it, I would have assumed you were the world's enemy, but ehh technically you did give the world a chance, so helping you out might be a good idea."

"Thanks Whitney, it means a lot."

"Well if we're going to put this world to peace we might as well start with meeting the others." Kha'Zix butted in.

"So there are more voidborne like you?" Whitney questioned our purple ally.

"They aren't voidborne but they definitely have crossed paths with master before." Kha'Zix answered cheerfully.

"Alright, we set off tomorrow." I said grimly, realizing the chance I was given to know more about my past.

* * *

 **So… I might be trying to upload a chapter every couple of days. I am literally begging for a comment here… If you guys like my low-quality content please follow or just leave a review, I am honestly waiting for someone to comment or PM me so I can improve… Well I guess that is it for today, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies

**So apparently we reached 200+ views on this content… Even I didn't expect this. So to celebrate this, here's another extra-long chapter from me… Also thank you** **Aeralfos, Hunter LightOrb2 and Game Master 2000 for reviewing, it really helps and motivates me. So I'm saying this especially to you guys for today in this section, "Enjoy the story!"**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content: I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV

"You are not going out again _especially_ with _that._ " Whitney's mother yelled at Whitney, pointing at Kha'Zix, followed by some very colorful language. Wow, talk about getting an earful huh.

"B-but Ma…" Whitney trailed off before her mother's rage. We all knew it was a hard time for them, even Kha'Zix who was a praying mantis-like voidborne could understand it.

"If my view matters on this-" I started. Whitney's mother turned her head towards me and screamed at an inhuman level, "You! You are not putting my child in danger nor is that _thing!_ " She pointed yet again at Kha'Zix, who, to be honest, seemed amused at Whitney's mother scolding her daughter. He was in the corner of the room, surrounded by fully armed soldiers but he still managed to laugh at the situation, which to be honest was actually amusing to watch when he taunted the soldiers and the soldiers would become extremely furious at his behaviour. Turning my attention to Whitney I smirked, "Well, you're not coming with me on our _magical journey_ are you?" She glared holes at me when I said this but I knew that it was true. "Look," I explained, "Maybe you can't come with us, but we can bring allies and information back. Okay?" She hesitated for a moment and replied, "Make sure you come back alive, I don't want the world's _hope_ dying." I chuckled, "Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen." All this time Kha'Zix and Whitney's mother were watching us having this conversation, Kha'Zix, being Kha'Zix and caring about if I was gonna go, Whitney's mother, being herself and caring only about her daughter.

 _The next day:_

"Well, I'm setting off to find allies while you're gonna stay here and act like you need help." I said to Whitney who was surprisingly calm after that earful of truly colorful language. We were in front of the stairs, I was ready to leave with Kha'zix.

"I don't need help." She stated.

"Of course you do, what would happen if Rek'Sai struck again?"

"I'll die like a warrior in battle."

"No, you will run, I don't want to lose a friend. Okay?"

She groaned in response, I chuckled, I guess that I can act like a mom sometimes and piss her off. Kha'Zix motioned for me to follow him up the stairs, and we left, silently, at the break of dawn.

 _A few hours later in the day:_

"Are there yet?" I called out to Kha'Zix who was a bit ahead of me.

"Almost, we should be there by noon." Kha'Zix replied, "Just look out for anyone passing by will you?"

"Okay, I will."

We took a couple breaks in the past three hours, Kha'Zix who was quite well built didn't really need the breaks, but I wasn't feeling that well from the heat shining directly down on me. Occasionally I would ask him about my past, he only answered by saying that he did not know much since the past me didn't say much… He did speak of my name, Jason, Jason Lam ( **Lam is an actual surname believe it or not)** I guess that it was quite a coincidence that the name I was given and my birth name were the same… ( **To be honest, since we're using Jason for the guy, let's just continue using Jason, I am seriously bad at names so…** )

We arrived safely to Kha'Zix's allies' hideout, thankfully nothing really did happen our here… The entrance was not easy to find, it was covered by moss and grass, and was quite camouflaged because of its color. It was a dark green latch, moss colored, it was quite small, it was a 3 meter (10 feet approximately) by 3 meter large square latch that looked quite heavy due to its size. I held the handle for a bit, it was surprisingly light. I'd say that it weighed around 4-5 kilograms ( 8.8 pounds - 11 pounds), which was actually too light. I guess that would remain a mystery until I entered huh.

We opened the latch to find a long stairway going down, I squinted down towards the bottom where I saw a small wooden door standing guard alone. I hurriedly closed the latch and began walking down the narrow corridor. Kha'Zix had wings so he flew down rather than walk. Finally we approached the door.

Kha'Zix knocked twice on the door, and slowly, the door opened to a young female no older than Whitney. The female had blond hair, a slim face, blue eyes and pale skin. 'Why did everyone have pale skin these days' I thought to myself, 'I mean even though they live underground, still!' Her expression was a neutral one when she saw Kha'Zix, almost expecting him to return, her reaction was totally different when she saw me, "Kha, who did you bring back with you? Is it him?"

"Yes, yes it is Butterfly. Now go tell the others." Kha'Zix replied in a pleasant tone.

In a flash, she was gone. "Come inside master, it is comfortable in here, I assure you." Kha'Zix chuckled.

Kha'Zix took the lead and walked in, I followed and looked around. Large, was the first word that came to mind. It was a large hall, way larger than the one back at the shelter. A chandelier was hanging on the top, a long dining table in the center, sofas, some portraits of people I have never seen, hanging on the walls. Finally a flag hanging on the middle of both sides of the walls. The blonde girl came back with quite a number of people: a woman that had short green hair and red lips, a woman with short silver hair that had been tied in a bun, a woman with short black hair that wore a yellow scarf, a woman with blue and gold hair, and a woman with purple, bat wings and purple hair. I whispered to Kha'Zix, "Why do I suddenly feel so guilty?"

Kha'Zix stifled a laugh and said, "Apparently these were the people you first met as a summoner. I groaned in pain, I wish that the pain was caused by physical means and not mental pain. "I was just messing with you, you didn't need to take it seriously." Kha'Zix said as he doubled over from the pain caused by laughter, "Your face when you heard it was priceless." Kha'Zix continued as he laughed his head off.

Meanwhile, some of the women were making suspicious looks at me, some wearing a grim face while some just wearing a deadpanned expression on their faces. A while after Kha'Zix had calmed down, he started to explain everything. The ladies looked shocked hearing that I've lost my memories, while I just laughed sheepishly when they learnt about this.

Butterfly's POV

Surprised would very much be the word that described my emotions right now. Our master, a brave young soul that had a merciful and kind heart had forgotten all his memories? If that wasn't true, who was this child in front of us? He definitely looks like our master when we last saw him, but… the fact that he didn't age a bit left me suspicious. With our problems on the run in this world, it would've been our responsibility to stopped them from going on a rampage, but our master had taken on the responsibility and had helped us greatly, but would this brat that looked like our master actually be him? I looked over to Natalya, my green haired companion and her close friend Veera who had enormous bat-wings sprouting from her back, I did not like these two in the past, they were my enemies, but now I do, if you got to know them, they weren't bad people. Natalya was quite interested and had what seemed like wet eyes? While Veera didn't really seem to care. Then I looked over to Violet, a former companion of mine that had been titled, "The pistol assassin", looked back, as suspicious as I was. She seemed to comprehend my feelings and nodded, this was our way of saying, 'I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking the same thing right now.' I nodded back to signal that I understood. Finally I looked over to Riven and Sona who both came from the same world but different to ours. They both looked quite curious, but kept silent (In Sona's case she can't really choose) to see what would happen next. The boy seemed to notice that we were suspicious but kept his mouth shut.

That was when an idea popped into my mind. I tapped Violet's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Why don't we test him in battle? Wouldn't that be much faster?" Violet grinned and told the others.

 _Flashback:_

We were back at the hideout, we didn't succeed in taking out those blasted undead again. The Voodoo Jester was on their side, we would've won if it weren't for that stupid Singed from the League of Legends who helped the jester with his poison and upgraded it. Master walked towards the male dorms where Van and the others stayed. All of a sudden, he turned and walked over to me, as if remembering something.

"Butterfly, Natalya and Sona, I want you guys to come with me for a sec. Nobody follow us." He said in a grim tone.

"Sure." We said in unison. Sona nodded in response.

We followed him to the basement. Our journey to there was silent, I gulped. What was happening? Natalya and Sona seemed to have the same reaction to Master's abnormal behaviour. We stopped. We had reached the basement.

"Butterfly, Natalya, I entrust you with what you are about to see, hear and feel. This will be a secret among all of the champions that live here." He whispered.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Understood." Natalya simply said.

Sona made the typical 'Ok' sign with her fingers.

"Good. Now first, Natalya, Butterfly, fight me." He said bluntly.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He said calmly.

I looked over to Natalya who was as puzzled as I was. Sona, being Sona, didn't interfere, but was quite curious as well. I would usually spar with Master, but never did it feel like this. It was fear that I felt. Master was usually kind and forgiving, but him acting like this was the first time. I felt an icy, chilling sensation crawling down my spine. I readied my blade and dashed towards him. He countered that by swiftly dodging. Next, he drew his weapon, a blade shorter than mine, but beautiful in its own way.

Over the next five minutes, our blades clashed, I had no breath left, Natalya and I were exhausted, nor did he have strength in him to continue, that was when it happened. Silent footsteps fell, the sight of Master using his ace-in-the-hole was utterly breathtaking, time seemed to stop. The beauty of Master's ultimate move- "Death's Embrace". A combination of magic and pure power. His blade was no longer in his hands, he had become the weapon. He was going to kill whoever blocks his path. After that I no longer remember, I had fainted from the pure terror and bloodlust from his eyes, once so sweet, that turned into the eyes of a madman. His smile, once so pure turned into a twisted replica of it.

I awoke to find I was back in bed. I turned towards my right to find a letter on my desk. It was from Master. It said:

" _Dear Butterfly,_

 _I apologize for telling you on such short notice, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I am almost certain that I will not come back on tomorrow's mission. Those of the Shadow Isles are terrifying, they will probably see me as weak and dispose of me, but if I don't go, there will not be enough magic for this world to fight back with, according to the guy who writes all of this- I mean according to the contract. If there is anything I am hoping for would be that you can move on and find another master. Someone that could surpass me, maybe they will help you on this quest. Butterfly, my story ends here. It is yours and Natalya's turn to create a new legacy._

 _Farewell, your mate, Jason Lam."_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I burst out of the room. I heard tears coming from someone else than me. It was Natalya. She held a letter and a box which had a note that said, "To the ends of the Earth." She opened it and inside were two ring slots, but only one had a ring in it. It was from Master.

Natalya having the most obvious crush on Master, loved him in so many ways, it was getting out of hand. Master seemed to attract almost every female ( **Okay I know you're going to be mad at me for making this dude popular and stuff like that, but hey, he is a badass so I guess he is allowed to be popular?),** we all liked him and he was sincere. Even the guys liked him as a companion, but now he might be gone, we don't know where he is. We could only wait for news to come…

Flashback end

Jason's POV:

I could literally not tell what these women thought of. They all looked at me with suspicious looks. Did I smell bad? Suddenly the blonde spoke, "Introduce yourself."

"I am Jason it seems, even if it weren't my old name, it was the one I was given when I first woke up."

" I'm Butterfly." The blonde stated.

"Natalya." The woman with green hair simply said.

The woman with blue and gold hair lifted a board that said: "Sona."

"Violet." The woman with short black hair whispered.

"Veera." The bat-winged woman said.

"Let's get started then." Butterfly announced, "Fight me Jason."

* * *

 **And that concludes today's chapter. If you want more PM or type in reviews what you want more of or simply for me to upload frequently, leave one, it really helps out. My name is Kyomugami, I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pride and Bloodlust

**So… I guess you guys want to work me to death don't you? Well, I guess I shouldn't be doing this but… here's another chapter for you. Before we start, a few honorable mentions for the people who commented: Renbao Liu and Anonymous and a couple of guests, thanks guys/gals it really helps. Also if you feel that my content is decent, please share it with someone else, I'd be delighted if you did.**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Whitney's POV:

It was noon. Kha'Zix told me that they would be there by around this time. I wonder what they're doing? I gave them my number just in case they needed to call… Ahh I want to meet those allies as well… Sad thing is my mom has no means of letting me out of the house. I checked everything in my room once more. Door, locked from the outside. Vents, don't even want to know how she put a lock on that.

I sighed, "Is it that hard to leave your own safe zone?" I sat on my bed thinking about all the good things that could've happened if I was with Jason. I mean seriously, _he_ gets to meet awesome people while I have to stay behind. Then again he doesn't have any family so I guess it made sense.

An hour passed, normally I would've had lunch right now but nobody showed up at my door to notify me. I lay on my bed and waited patiently, occasionally I would imagine the things that Jason would be doing only to realize that I was guessing in the dark. I groaned, "I wish life at this place could be much more interesting…" That was when they came, from the ground.

Sirens ringing, people screaming and most of all, those hideous creatures laughing at the deaths of others.

I held my breath, I could tell there was a slaughter going on outside. Why weren't summoners powerful enough to fight back? Why could we only watch? Tears filled my eyes. They rolled slowly down my cheeks, slowly and painfully. My pride as a proud human was being stomped on. "They'll pay for everything they did to us humans." I breathed, "They'll pay it back with interest!"

I felt my body heat up, at first I thought it was my anger coursing through my body and didn't care much, but I was proved wrong when I touched my bedroom door. It burned and disintegrated into ashes. I could only th fire burning it for a moment, then, ashes were left.

I left the house and saw them. Giant Xer'Sai not as large as Rek'Sai, but definitely as dangerous, came through tunnels like packages on a transport belt. Somehow, I wasn't afraid, I was only angry. I charged at one to test out my powers, one second later, its ashes lay on the ground. I grinned. I thought to myself, 'A good Xer'Sai may as well be a dead one.'

I continued to dash back and forward between these Xer'Sai, apparently they had no knowledge of my attacks. After a few minutes they were gone, if there were any left, they would be scurrying back to where they came from.

I couldn't remember anything, all I remembered was the distant view of the Xer'Sai in the shelter and the ashes of them remaining. I guess that's what it means to be in a battle trance…

I felt like I was forgetting something… Ma! I dashed to where everyone was gathered at- the main hall. I searched, nobody from my family was around… No! I can't let these feelings get to me. I kept on looking, still nobody. It was then that my hope was lost. It went down the drain of despair.

I dragged my legs back to my room, that was when I found my hope once again, "Ma!" I cried in joy, "Where were you? I was worried you would… you know." Smiling, she replied, "Well now, I would want to witness my daughter's summoning magic before I died anyway."

"Summoning magic? What do you mean?" I asked intently.

"I thought you were the one who had most knowledge about summoning magic in this family. Anyway, it's not like I don't know anything either…"

I raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, knowing when I was curious, she would either face me all day, or answer it now and end it. "You… have summoning magic, but we hid the truth from you. Remember that test you took to see if you were lucky enough to become a summoner?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The professionals actually said that your potential as a summoner was extremely high, up to standards they've never seen before. We hid the truth from you though, we couldn't let you go onto the battlefield. That was why we always made you stay in the shelter, never having the need to face danger. It turns out we were wrong about that. Looking at you in battle tells me that… you've grown." She smiled warmly, this made me proud of myself, I had finally earned her approval.

"Ma, can I take care of myself now? I mean I am able to fight back…"

"Yes, you have proved to me that you are an independant individual and you may have your freedom." She smiled in a motherly way, it was a comforting smile and in its own way, made me feel safe.

I smiled sheepishly back at her comment, having being told that feels kinda embarrassing. But there would be peace and safety in this shelter now. I recalled her saying that I had _summoning magic_ so I asked, "I thought summoning magic is used by summoners summoning champions, then how did I do that?"

Ma chuckled, "Well _summoning magic_ doesn't always come like that… Remember Kha'Zix saying that Jason was his master?"

"Yeah."

"Well that, I presume, was Jason's unique type of _summoning magic_."

"Ok… Then what about mine?"

"Your style of _summoning magic_ is also extremely rare."

"Oh, do tell… "

"Usually, summoning magic is used simply for making mental connections to a champion or using a small fraction of the champion's magic to create barriers. Rarer ones would be to be able to use a tiny part of their abilities, think of it as their abilities, but a hundred times smaller. In your case, you inherit the champion's abilities by making an emotional connection with them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The professionals told us your type…"

I groaned, how did the professionals know everything?

"Excuse me…" A voice came from the door's direction.

I spun on my heels to find almost everyone that was still alive standing at the doorway of our apartment.

"Hey…" I started, knowing that some of them might be angry for me not being able to save their kin.

"Thank you for saving us!" They all shouted in unison as they bowed. I could see it in their eyes, pure gratitude and joy that it had ended.

"There's no need to thank me," I answered, "I was just… doing what I should do. And I'm sorry that I couldn't save all everyone… "

"What are you talking about young lady?" An old man with wispy white hair said, "It doesn't matter how many you couldn't save, but rather how much you saved! We proved to them that we aren't weak and we proved that we have some of the strongest in our kind. And judging by how most of us are still alive, you did a lot of work."

Everyone praised me for saving the shelter from harm, or killing those wretched Xer'Sai. Soon they all left and it was only Ma, Pa, my sister and I left in the apartment. I walked back to my room, sadly I had forgot that my door had been burned down and I needed a replacement… Ehh it's not like anyone would want to come in now that I was a summoner, would they? I dismissed the problem as I fell flatly onto my bed. 'Wonder what Jason's doing right now… I'll surprise him when he gets back.'

Jason's POV:

"Fight me. Do you not understand what I meant?" Butterfly repeated a bit irritated.

"I understand what you mean… But why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Simply because, if we did and you _win_ we will see you as our Master." Natalya replied coldly.

"Very well… It's not like I'll win anyway, but ehh, it is worth a try…" I sighed.

"Good, oh and by the way this'll be a duel to the death!" Butterfly mentioned before walking off.

I was left with my mouth gaping open at those words. So if I lose, I die? I groaned before plopping myself down on a sofa.

A few minutes passed, these minutes flew by quickly, it was time to die…

Sona came to me and led me down to a basement of sorts. There were more people down there, a few more men and women were down there. One woman had purple hair with a ponytail, another woman had blonde hair and long ears and large horns above her head, a man who had a captain's hat and a gun strapped to his side.

"Pick your weapon." Butterfly announced as she picked her own. Apparently she picked a long katana, I guess she was used to using those…

I picked a shorter blade, simply because of its appearance. Everyone seemed to be surprised at why I picked this, not that I cared much. There was some excitement and chatter going on among the audience.

The battle had begun when Natalya announced that we could begin. I stood there, observing my opponent's actions. Butterfly held a poker face for the whole time, apparently she could hold that face for quite a long time. We observed each other, one sudden movement from me, and it would seal my fate. She charged at me, silently, then she disappeared in a split second. I did not see her coming.

She had blinked behind me in less than a second and had her blade at the ready. I knew I had to act. I dashed away so her blade wouldn't harm me, I readied myself for the next time she would do so. She didn't blink this time, instead she charged at me and threw her sword in a whirling fashion. It struck me. The tip of the blade left a graze on my cheek. I stumbled backwards, almost tripping. The katana whirled back to its owner. I was curious but knew I had to leave it for later.

I regained my balance quickly and took on a stance of my own. Strange, I didn't really know how to fight, but my body seemed to almost force me into this stance. My back was hunched, my blade was pointing towards my direction alongside my forearm, my knees and arms were bent.

'It was time to fight back', I told myself, I spun my blade so it was pointing forward, and I charged. Butterfly was not surprised at this and instead, readied her blade and started to charge at me as well. Our blades collided, her strength was overwhelming and I jumped backwards to dodge the incoming blow.

My body was feeling exhausted, I could barely see what was in front of me as she charged towards me. A song was playing in my head, I could only catch a bit of the lyrics. It went, 'She said, ooh ooh, shut up and dance with me…'

"Ironic huh?" I chuckled, "Now let's dance with death, shall we?"

I focused my senses, I let my feelings seep in, I had only one target, all I needed, was to kill her.

I looked at Butterfly with cold, dead eyes. I raised my blade, and dashed forward. She did not expect this. I dodged her blade and ducked to her side. She noticed and jumped upwards and rolled back onto the ground with the grace of a dancer.

I lost all control of my body and let my bloodlust rule my empty shell freely, while my humane part sat back and watched. I held on tight to my blade. I noticed myself smiling. A twisted grin was on my face and it sure did feel comfortable wearing it. I dashed at her with inhuman speeds, not giving her a chance to blink behind me. I did not falter in killing my target, I toyed with her, chased her around and mostly, tasted her fear.

Soon, she was cornered. Her knees quaked from terror, arms wavering from seeing my appearance. The audience seemed to be keeping their distance from me. The match was over, I had won it. My grin was uncontrollable now, I could feel the adrenaline flowing swiftly throughout my body. As I readied my blade to kill my target.

"Please, have mercy on me!" Butterfly cried. She was shivering from fear. I faltered, could she be lying, or was she really terrified? I was conflicted, if I were to kill her, I would win the match, but if I didn't, I would never be accepted. I let my humane part take over again, I dropped my blade and hugged Butterfly. I wasn't screwed up enough to kill an innocent soul that begged for life.

"It's ok, I'm back to normal now." I smiled, it was the normal smile this time. Then she did something that I didn't expect her to do, she cried like a newborn baby. I guess she still was a child at heart huh. Well, I guess I lost the match huh.

"Congratulations Jason, you have proved to us that you are our long-lost master." Shouted Natalya who had watery eyes while covering her mouth in joy.

"Yes!" I heard from the crowd that had once more grown to be much more larger, "Extra rations for me tonight!" It was the girl with horns on her head, she seemed to be very happy about something.

"Umm, sorry, but what do you mean by extra rations?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, umm, we were sorta gambling on how long you would survive for…" The girl laughed sheepishly, "I said you would win and not kill Butterfly, didn't think I would be right though. My name's Diana by the way!"

"I was about to die out there!" I ranted.

Everybody chuckled. Violet laughed, "She was just joking about the duel to the death thing, didn't know you would take it seriously!"

By now everyone was either rolling on the ground or laughing their heads off (including Butterfly). I was infuriated, but I wanted to gain trust so ignored it.

I guess this was a happy end, it would be quite a view seeing so many people laughing at a somewhat teenage boy. It ended with nobody dying, I was quite happy with that anyway.

* * *

 **That's it for today, I'm sorry that I don't have unending strength… So anyway, if you want to do a good deed for the day, I suggest you to leave a comment/review, it really helps.**


	6. Chapter 6: Returning as a Victor

**So I talked to the characters in the story yesterday and they asked me, "Kyo, what are you doing with your life." I asked them, "Why do you guys care, I mean you aren't even real." Next thing I knew, I was out cold on the floor, they beat the living daylights out of me… I really have no life don't I?**

 **Honorable mention for today: USApollo11 for reviewing**

 **Warning: This chapter is extra cheesy, if you are allergic to cheese I would recommend you to skip this one.**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV:

Everyone introduced themselves: the man with the captain's hat was Van, the female with purple hair that was tied in a ponytail was Sharja, there was a woman who apparently was part of a bird-winged species known as angels was Raphael, and the woman who had a short ninjato strapped to her back was Airi. Knowing their names was certainly useful, but able to know their hearts would be very useful if I was in command.

It was time to go home, I was going to train with magic and my physical abilities so I could fight when I needed to. I walked over to the stairs back to the hall before Natalya stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked her calmly.

"I, um, wanted to say thank you for coming, t-that's all." She stuttered.

I smiled, "Well I guess, I wanted to see who my past allies were, I mean it would help me find my past."

She grinned back to me and chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said I was your past wife?"

"I mean you look beautiful and honestly I probably wouldn't hesitate proposing to you." I said cheerfully.

I looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry. Oh god, did I say something wrong? What she did next surprised me in the fullest, she hugged me tight, so tight that I almost passed out from the lack of air in my lungs.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She then walked away, cheeks red in embarrassment. I wonder what that was about…

Everyone was packing, I stayed in the entrance hall since I literally had nothing to do or pack. I sat on the sofa, squirming uncomfortably in it. Even though it was soft, it made you feel weird sitting in it. It's like sitting on a really unstable seat that flopped sideways every time you turned. As I adjusted to my seat, the first person ready came out, it was Butterfly. The blonde sat on another sofa, only that she seemed more comfortable on it. I thought to myself, 'The old me must've really liked uncomfortable sofas…'

Soon, everyone had assembled, it was time to leave. I took one last glance at my surroundings, the grand hall looked grand as always, but it was a bit strange… Almost as if it was begging me to stay but at the same time, saying farewell to me. I guess that's what I get for getting high on bloodlust huh… Hallucinations…

We walked to the shelter in silence. Unlike this morning when we came, we had to be silent or else they would come for us. Everyone was on guard, I held the blade I used in the duel tightly, knowing that one small noise would most likely be the end of us.

Thankfully we were safe when we got to the shelter. That was not the end of it though… I was greeted by fireball ( **You guessed it)** coming right for my face. I ducked barely in time, I could see the fireball flying off towards the side and burning some trees to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome back buddy." A familiar voice spoke, and how well I knew this voice.

"Whitney, care to explain?" I asked calmly.

"Wow Jason, how did you guess it was me?" She asked surprised.

"Try going into a life-and-death match with Butterfly over here. You'll definitely be on guard and have heightened senses." I chuckled as I jabbed my thumb to Butterfly's direction.

"Hmm, I'll think about that… In the meantime, come one in! It is quite cold outside."

The pale girl opened the doors so that we could enter. Feels good to be back "home".

Looking around I could see massive, gaping holes in the walls of the main hall. Mountains of ashes piled up on the floor.

"Care to explain that?" I asked quite surprised. Everyone else was quite surprised as well, as to how a safe shelter could end up like this.

"Well, umm. Rek'Sai's kids decided to attack us and I kinda got some summoning magic and killed them…" She chuckled sheepishly.

Everyone was quite surprised, I guess that was proof that women could be stronger than men most of the time huh?

A lot of people were afraid at the sight of Kha'Zix standing among us. Even though they had Whitney I guess some things wouldn't change huh? I promised the civilians that he would be in the same room as me, so if anything happened, it would be my fault.

We all sat around a large dining table that Whitney's mother had provided us with. Like the others, Whitney's mother did not approve of Kha'Zix being here but remained silent about it.

"So," I asked Whitney, "what's with your summoning magic?"

"I can make emotional links to champions so I could inherit their powers." She replied.

"Okay… So if you have an emotional connection with Kha'Zix, you would have his abilities, correct?"

"Mhm…" She hummed, "That's right."

Everyone was silent, mostly due to the shock that a teenage girl would have such rare summoning magic. Even I was pretty shocked, I mean I knew her since I woke up (which really wasn't a long time compared how long she had lived and how much I know from my memories). I congratulated her and explained my part of the story. She laughed at how utterly stupid I was to believe that I was actually in a death match. At that moment I could hear everyone in the room trying to stifle a giggle.

I announced that I would be staying here for quite a while and that everyone else would be as well, they welcomed us warmly except for Kha'Zix who was isolated in the corner. He as always was quite optimistic about this, and kept on a hypocritic smile whilst trying really hard not to _accidentally_ eat someone due to his primal instincts.

We had dinner, and oh boy was Diana satisfied by the sheer amount of rations that she won from pretty much everyone except for Kha'Zix who was prohibited from feeling hungry because of his primal instincts. Whitney was amazed at how much Diana had won and her thoughts were written all over her face, 'Wish I was there to gamble…" I could hear Everyone's stomach rumble, but I seriously didn't mind. I mean they gambled over my life, why should I help them over this? I kept noticing Natalya making short glances at me. She looked at me and the food with pleading eyes. My rations consisted of stew, a large bun and a few slices of bacon. I had only finished the bun. I suppose the gentleman thing to do would be to hand over my rations to her. I handed over my stew and the bacon to her. She looked at me with puzzled eyes. I stammered, "Y-you looked at me with those eyes, I can't really do anything about it when you do that…" She quickly stood up to hug me and started digging in. I could feel the icy stares of pretty much everyone excluding Kha'Zix and Whitney. I turned my head to face Butterfly with a deadpanned expression followed by Riven, Airi and Sharja with disapproving stares. Raphael, Veera and Sona were doing fine but were disappointed with my behaviour. Van was doing quite well but… he let out a couple of sighs and murmured a few things under his breath. Diana seemed curious, and the fact that I gave her a small disatisfaction in winning _almost_ seemed to make her give the rations back to everyone.

I regretted my actions at dinner a few hours afterwards. I had severe headaches from not enough sugar in my body which was also caused by the side-effect of letting myself go to extreme heights when I was fighting Butterfly. My body wasn't strong enough to let me get up walking properly, I had to crawl slowly on the floor to travel to the bathroom. I puked five times in a row for the whole night. I couldn't even sleep properly due to the dizziness I felt.

The next morning I was a mess. Still failed to walk, couldn't crawl now… Barely managed to brush my teeth in the morning. Literally almost everyone was rolling on their backs laughing at me when they saw the scene. Excluding Sona and Natalya because Sona could not make any noise, and Natalya because she felt sorry for accepting the meal. They left me there lying on the bed as they continued to laugh.

I lay there, thinking, 'I wonder if I could use magic…' I pictured myself floating a small distance above my bed. It failed. Guess magic did not like to cooperate with me huh? A knock came from the door, it was Whitney.

"What? Did you come to laugh at me as well?" I groaned.

"Ehh, somewhat…" She replied chuckling.

"Well? What did you want to tell me?" I asked, irritated.

"Nothing, I just brought you your breakfast, that's all."

Looking sideways to the clock on my desk I was surprised at the time, "So you brought me food when it's already noon?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"We kinda forgot about you while laughing about you…"

"Ugh…" I croaked, "Can't believe you people do this to me."

"Well to be honest you're not exactly sick so…"

Another knock came from the door, it was Natalya.

"I-I'm sorry for taking the meal, I didn't realize you needed it that much. I-in return I'll look after you u-until you get better…" Natalya said apologetically as she bowed.

I was confused. Whitney was shocked that someone would actually want to help me. I decided to take the offer, Natalya was a nice person… Was she?

Whitney immediately left to gossip with everyone else, leaving Natalya and I in the room. It was a strange mood, nobody really talked for the first few minutes until I shattered the silence.

"So, umm, can you pass me the food?" I asked nervously.

Instead of passing me the food she asked me, "You sure you can hold it up?"

I was as curious as well as I was offended. What did she mean by "holding it up?"

"I should be perfectly fine." I answered.

"If you say so…" She said while shrugging and nervously handing me my meal. It was a bowl of cereal…

I grasped tightly onto it, as she let go I could feel the immense pain in my arms. She took notice and quickly caught the bowl.

"Wow, you're in a worse condition that I thought you'd be in." She commented.

"Well, can't even have a meal properly now huh?" I sighed.

"I'll help you if you want…"

"How?"

"If you want I could feed you…"

I was shocked. Did I look that bad from the outside?

"Yeah sure…"

Although it was embarrassing, I needed it. I could feel the energy flowing like a river within me again, thank god Natalya was kind enough to help… I could walk for starters. I could feel my two legs again.

Natalya seemed to smile at my success in walking. I smiled sheepishly back.

"So, you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, feeling much better. Thank you Natalya." I thanked her.

She walked over to me and closed her eyes… I was puzzled at first but my mind became clear as her lips touched mine… It was a weird sensation. I noticed her smell, it was nice… It smelled like roses, I felt her smooth green hair as I pulled her in for a hug…

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled apart. Natalya seemed embarrassed and lowered her head, facing the ground… I apologized for my actions as well, I should've walked away and rejected her, but I guess that would hurt her feelings…

She walked silently out of the room cheeks red in embarrassment, couldn't blame her for that one, I'd do the same thing if I were in that situation.

I lay on my bed once again until a knock came. It was Veera surprisingly.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted as she grabbed me by the collar, "If you break her heart, I will break your bones. You make her shed tears, I will make you shed your blood. Understood?"

I gulped, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good."

"I really didn't do anything, she just walked up and kissed me really… I swear, I did nothing!"

"I know you did nothing, that is why I am giving you a warning."

With that she left, footsteps landing silently on the floor. I gasped, "That, was scary. Not even going to add additional information to that…"

I lay down on my bed and started to think about myself. Why did Natalya do that? I mean I'm not much of a looker… I sighed, guess that would be a mystery for me to solve…

I checked the time, 14:00. How should I kill the remaining five to six hours? I pondered on this and decided, 'Might as well bug someone who could teach me magic…"

I walked around the shelter around the dorms. I found Sona and Raphael in some sort of heated discussion on how to give someone emotional support. I asked if they could teach me magic. They looked at each other and shrugged as they continued to ignore me and moved on.

I found Natalya and Veera. Veera, who was trying to convince Natalya that nothing would happen if she talked to me again, glared daggers at me when I came by. I asked if any of them could teach me magic, Veera obviously refused while Natalya on the other hand agreed to helping me. Veera stared blankly at her companion as Natalya apologized for what happened in my room this morning. I apologized and asked her politely, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Well, Veera said that if I talked to you once again, you and I won't feel bad." She answered

"I agree, this should work out. _Master._ "

"Yep."

"I'll be looking forward to your lessons."

I leaved, went straight back to my room and buried my face under the pillows. I was embarrassed. I should've been the one apologizing… This… was a new feeling, one that I've never had before. Something in me had changed.

Natalya announced at dinner that my lessons would begin tomorrow and that she would need help from everyone else. Sona and Raphael agreed to _help_ whilst everyone else who could use magic, turned it down. Well, I suppose tomorrow was the big day.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I let you down if you liked cheesy stuff… Anyway, expect a new chapter in a couple of days, I should be able to regain my pace now that most of the work is out of the way… Hope you will enjoy next time… and please, leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Villain's mask, Hero's Heart

**So apparently we're at 600+ views… This is to celebrate… Please either share this Fanfic if you think it was good or just leave a review…**

 **Warning: Swear words coming up, please skip if you have trouble not ranting at people's bad language, I am sorry, but it had to be done.**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

NightBlue3's POV:

The day was nearing. The world was within our grasp, there was nothing dragging us down ( **AN: Copyright please don't be mad at me).** I looked over to Boxbox who was being as edgy as ever… It all started nine years ago, the time when the ones from the isles had come into our world. I was just your average League of Legends streamer, now I was a summoner-terrorist kind of thing… Boxbox and I were leaders of our own legions. We didn't really enjoy working for them but we owe them our lives… It started with us discovering our summoning powers. I was able to tame my champion- Rengar who had acknowledged me as his companion, Boxbox was the same with his second most used champion- Katarina. Boxbox was disappointed when he heard his first main- Riven, was not entirely happy with fighting for evil… One day our powers lost control and we almost killed our champions. Luckily, _they_ were there for us. The isles had seen our potential and taken us in and gave us a seal to contain our powers. We joined their army so we could pay our debts.

Half of the world was currently under our control. The Americas and Europe were weak and did not dare to fight back. It was currently China, Japan and Korea **(The god is still alive)** who had enough to fight back against us, or at least give decent defense. Australia was fighting back with everything they had. We dared not to venture to Australia…

It was certain we were winning, all we needed was… time.

Jason's POV:

'Magic… What was it?' I asked myself as I walked towards the rather makeshift dojo that everyone from the shelter had made. It was basically the main hall split into two, one end I would be training with my physical abilities, on the other, I would be training with magic. All of the summoners tasked with protecting this shelter set up a barrier around the hall itself so that we wouldn't die from the magic destroying the shelter, but that wasn't important right now.

Magic… It was a really vague term… Oh well I guess it would make the lesson more valuable in a way.

I arrived. Natalya and Raphael were already there. They seemed… Excited… I wonder why?

We started as Sona walked into the room, I guess she was used to being late…

"Relax, magic is easy, for you I guess it would be exceptionally easy!" Natalya exclaimed.

"Okay…" I said skeptically.

"Okay, now meditate, focus on your breathing." Natalya instructed.

I followed her orders. Inhale, exhale, it was easy. This continued for five minutes…

"Good, now stop." Raphael instructed.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around. It felt bad closing your eyes and exposing to light again…

"So… What next?" I asked curiously.

"I guess we could go further…" Raphael suggested.

"What do you mean further? I barely did anything for the last five _minutes."_ I answered.

" _You know that it wasn't five minutes, right?"_ Sona pointed out through telepathy.

"Huh?" I asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Well… It was actually a few hours… " Natalya answered.

"Wha- how?" I questioned.

"You were in your subconscious mind…" Raphael explained, "When you focus on something really hard, you become unaware of anything happening around you."

"Okay… So do I have quality for Magic?" I inquired, "I mean I don't even know what it is…"

"Yes, you are above the usual standards, but not as high as Whitney…" Natalya replied.

"Ehh, I am a newbie to anything in this world, I barely know my past…" I sighed.

"There is a quicker way of training you," Natalya chuckled, "I mean, you were the one who made it."

"The old me did a lot of preparation didn't he?" I grunted

"Yeah, you did loads of work preparing for if you came back." Raphael laughed, "Okay, no more fooling around, let's get to business."

Raphael took out a small notebook as well as Sona and Natalya. I was confused at why the past me didn't do it all in one notebook, then after the first sentence was read by Natalya, it became clear, "This notebook and the information contained inside these notebooks will be divided into three." Natalya announced, "This way of training will only provide those who possess a strong magical talent to enhance their powers, only the fittest will survive and prove worthy."

I was curious, if magic was to do with talent, why would you need to train? Then again, it would look totally badass if I could pull stunts off like these guys… As they flicked through the pages, jogging their memory of the training method, they looked back and forth between the book and I.

My first step was to meditate and form a mental image of 'magic'. Natalya mentioned that magic could come in all sorts bizarre images. She introduced her pet- Fang. Fang was a dragon that controlled the gate between life and death, her magic powers partially came from him/her ( **If the thing actually had a gender…)**.Fang was tamed by Natalya's family and was safe when it was around Natalya. I thought of a mother when I heard this, but then again I had no idea what my mother looked like so I dismissed the thought.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing, I visualized everyone's magic in one go. Natalya could conjure souls of the dead and create giant orbs and fire a painful laser from Fang's mouth. Sona could use her aura and etwahl to create special soundwaves. Raphael could bring down healing winds to heal others. Veera could charm and create giant bats to attack others… All of these ideas flooded into my head like a raging river. That was when I saw them, three large mirrors.

"I didn't imagine those!" I mentally exclaimed, "And what is this dark space I'm in?"

The mirrors did not seem to react, but rather their glass glowed and three different versions of myself appeared. The mirror on the left showed an angry version of me, the one in the middle portrayed a more twisted version of me and the one on the right showed a smug version of myself. They simultaneously walked out of their mirrors.

"Look who's here, the loser himself." The smug one said, "Need someone to lend you aid? Aww that's cute."

"You are a disgrace!" The furious one yelled at me, "Acting weak, asking someone else to help, stand on your own two feet."

"You enjoy killing people with _MY_ aid, what does that even make of you? You simply disgust me." The twisted one said, "Even as your bloodlust, I don't like helping someone by the likes of you killing someone."

"If you're all parts of me, why don't you obey your master?" I snapped back.

"Aww, is that rage? Cute." The smug one teased, "I'm pretty sure even fury over here has done serving you. Right Fury?"

"Indeed, Pride, I am very much done serving this _imbecile._ "

"Those're fightin' words partner." I scowled.

I released my stress on Fury, who dodged swiftly. Pride covered his comrade by landing a kick to my shin. That hurt. A. Lot.

I yelped as the pain coursed through my bones, now was not the time to do that. Bloodlust used his fingernails like some _animal_ and slashed at my eyes. The slash was enough to make me lose blood and howl in pain. I felt the heat coming from my rage and pain and _the shift_.

My body was constantly twitching, the twitching did not feel nice, but it was leading me somewhere, I decided to follow it. I launched my body towards Pride who panicked at the sight of me fighting back. I pinned him down, and ripped his eyes out. That's right, you just heard it, I hurt my own pride **(sorry bad pun)**.

Pride howled in pain and fainted. He lay there like a dead soldier, I closed his eyelids simply because I did not want to be distracted by the grotesque sight of ripped veins. Even Bloodlust, who was filled with himself, was shocked at the scene before him. Fury was furious at his comrade's death and charged at me. The rational part of my brain told me no and dodge it, but my body was telling me yes and take him head on **(Very sorry for this one).** I took Fury head on. I let the twitch guide me, it dragged my right arm down and pushed it straight into Fury's stomach. By repeating the motion several times, he had turned from angry teenager, to wheezing old fart. Yep, he was down.

I turned my attention to Bloodlust who started to scramble away, revenge was best served cold.

Bloodlust slipped and fell, my chance was here. I pounced onto him and with three hard strikes, I bashed his teeth in, and he was lying there, unconscious.

"Now how do I get out?" i questioned, "Oh wait, I forgot, I was meditating…"

My eyes fluttered open, to the ever so painful infirmary lights shining in my face. Everyone was gathered around me with worried looks. When my eyes opened I almost died to suffocation from the amount of hugs I got from everyone. Riven had teared up with joy, Sona was proud and happy for me, Raphael was glad that I made it out alive… Whatever that meant. Natalya was sleeping on another bed, oh god how long was I out for?

Apparently I've been out for almost a week now, they came over occasionally to check on my status, and luckily they were there when I awoke, because I was starving.

I ate the rations that were left over for me and surprisingly it tasted good! Wonder why though…

I went to check on Natalya, she must've been worried sick. I saw her on the bed in the infirmary she lay on just now, I greeted her politely as did she to me.

"So, what happened during meditation?" She inquired.

"Is it normal to see multiple versions of yourself when you meditate?"

"Hmm, were you doing what I told you to?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess it's totally normal, because according to the note, you would meet replicas or negative aspects of yourself that you need to overcome by force in your first visualization."

"Okay…"

"Now, visualize magic once again."

I closed my eyes, images of magic running through my head that was when I saw it, bright, multicolored sparks of energy lighting up the dark world of my mind. From the sparks, emerged my power. They came down side by side, one silver haired and one with jet black hair.

"Why hello there." I greeted.

They nodded silently in courtesy.

"Mind explaining who you two are?"

"We're… Your powers…" The one with jet black hair said, another female **(in case you haven't read any of the story, a lot of females are involved).** She had waist long black hair, pale skin and fiery-red eyes.

"Okay…" I noted skeptically.

"She's serious." The one with silver hair said, another female person in my life. She had pale skin and waist-long silver hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"Excuse me for a second." I said politely.

I walked away until they were not in sight and yelled, "Kyomugami get your ass down here and explain this!"

The asshole came down alright, and he was going to pay. I did not expect him to be in his sleepwear though...

" **What do you want?"**

"What do you think?" I demanded.

" **Really? You're going to interrupt my sleep just so that you could complain about having too many women in your life?"**

"I don't care who the hell you are, but you will: Fix. This. Shit."

" **You do know I am the ruler of this universe and I could easily kill you with words."**

I was at a loss for words, what did he mean? Did he not care about getting views?

" **No smart comeback?"** he challenged, **"I thought so."**

Then the guy wandered back into the giant gaping hole of my consciousness and fell asleep. I'd get back at him someday…

I briskly walked back to the two and remembered their names. Yin was the one with black hair, while Yang was the one with silver hair.

"Why are you both female?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, we're female because you're male…" Yin trailed off.

"That literally no sense."

"Usually powers come in form of the opposite gender…" Yang explained.

"Well, are you kind of like Natalya's Fang and appear in the outside world?"

"Mhm." They both answered in unison.

"Okay, let's try it out."

My eyes fluttered open reminding me that I might've missed out time… I saw Natalya sitting next to me. She was smiling.

"How long did I take?" I inquired.

"Few minutes." She replied

"Thank god that it didn't take hours. Oh and I want to show you something."

I focused on the two figures I met in my mind. Slowly, I began to clarify the image and see the two standing in front of me, in the end, they did.

Yin and Yang did a bit of explaining to Natalya who seemed unconvinced at first but decided it was reasonable that they were my powers. From what I heard, Yang was the twitch I felt back in the fight, while Yin was my magical power.

"So he needed to tap into his magical potential to find his physical potential, correct?" Natalya reconfirmed.

"Yeah…" They said in unison.

"Okay, I'll just let his physical abilities trainer know about you guys, okay?"

"No problem."

Natalya walked off leaving us three in the room.

"So… Yin," I asked skeptically, "What do my magic powers look like?"

"Well… How should I put this?" She shrugged, "Guess it might be faster if I demonstrate."

She closed her eyes and held her arm up, palm facing forwards and cried out, "Ha!"

Hundreds of dark bolts made from pure energy, formed on top of her. Yin pulled back her hand, and thrust it forwards like throwing a javelin. The bolts caused the wall to break down and sand poured in… **(I actually feel sorry for the hall at this point, being teared down by Rek'Sai's kids and being destroyed by Yin… definitely not safe)**. The hole that it created was around 100 meters **(328 feet or 3937 inches)** and man that was amazing! If I could pull that off in a fight it would be awesome!

At this time, little did I know of the person walking back to us.

* * *

 **That's it for today ladies and gents. Seriously, leave a comment, I'd be delighted to read them. If you're the guy who wants PM's just give me a note at the end that mentions it, I'll PM you back. If you like my stuff, share it with someone else, if you don't, gimme a review so I can fix it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nobody likes training

**Lets just get on with the story shall we?**

 **Warning: Foul Language**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Whitney's POV:

I walked over to ' _the dojo'_ and prepared myself for training. I wondered what Jason did all the time, or well… Did when he was unconscious… I think I'll know when I got there…

When I arrived, I saw five figures, Natalya, Jason, Yin and Yang who were introduced last night, and a guy in a black shirt that screamed, 'EMO' at you.

" **#StopKyomugamiAbuse, ahh!"** The Emo guy yelped.

Apparently the other four were beating the utter shit out of him while he was stranded on the ground… I wanted to help… Although I also wanted to watch this play out.

"That's what you #*%!ing get when you put so many females in my life."

" **Shut up, I never knew you were into guys!"** The Emo guy retorted.

At this Jason's cheeks became blood red and started pounding the Emo guy until he was satisfied, which to be honest was just a small amount of time, and he left. Natalya and the others continued to beat the Emo guy up while I just watched until they were done.

The Emo guy lay on the floor, out cold. Next, he floated into the air and disappeared.

Unable to comprehend who or what happened to that Emo guy, I simply said, "Okay." **(One Punch Man reference)**

Jason came back in a few minutes and their session started, I waited my turn and took a seat on the sofa. The first thing I thought about the sofa was: uncomfortable.

Jason seemed to be training with Yin. They took off towards the outside world. Yang took a seat, sat back and enjoyed the utter destruction that was going on the outside. That left Natalya.

"Natalya, can you train me?" I promptly asked.

She hesitated and replied, "I'm afraid I cannot do so. I must supervise these two in case they wreak havoc. You might want to try Veera, Sona or Raphael, they will probably be willing to do so."

I smiled, "Sure!"

With that, we parted ways, Natalya who was exiting through the stairs, while I tried to find the three that she mentioned.

I looked around and soon, saw one of my trainers. Veera. Veera was sneaking around the doorway to the hall, from what I was told, she appeared to be Natalya's former master until Jason came along. I guess it was the type of care you would have for a friend in a way?

I observed what she was doing before intervening.

"Hey Veera!" I shouted.

At that moment, she seemed to jump and freeze on the spot.

"H-hi Whitney…" She laughed sheepishly.

"So… stalking _girls_ are we?" I taunted.

"Certainly not!" She bellowed.

"Then what? Don't tell me you're into Jason."

"I have the right to keep my silence…"

I facepalmed. I wouldn't be doing this even if she was stalking Natalya, but Jason? Out of all the people I would probably shoot in these people, I would shoot him, _twice_.

"Well, since you have nothing better to do, why don't you train me. Besides, I heard from Van that you had a lover already, why bother with him?" I asked.

"That _thing_ is not worthy of love." She spat angrily, "He tortures souls, every and all of them. Even someone like me would not like it when I saw innocent, brave souls tortured. Besides, he's on the opposing side of humans, that gives me another reason to hate him."

"Okay… How about my training?"

"I'm not exactly bothered, but sure, I can train you."

"Yay!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"On one condition." She added.

"What is it?" I trailed off.

"I need assistance in training you. From what the residents say, you have massive potential if you managed to kill a quite a few Xer'Sai."

"What do you need?" I asked, curious.

"Sona and Raphael's help. They are quite the supports when it came to this." **(Yes Raphael is a support, I would recommend you to play Glory of Immortals, that's where Sharja, Diana and Raphael come from. Seriously, it's a good game)**

I walked around to find Sharja. I asked where the other two were and she simply said, "I heard that they might've went outside… Sona's usually easy to find. Just find a room where the noise levels are high. Raphael's usually with her… "

"Sure, I think with description as _detailed_ as that, I'll be able to work it out."

"To be fair they have to be in our dorm, it's only a matter of where exactly they are."

"Good point…"

"Good luck finding them!"

"Where are you going then?"

"I'm going to train with Airi, it's always fun to do so."

"Sure…"

After a few minutes, I found a room with high noise levels coming out from the inside. These were melodies though, I had nothing to complain about a good song anyway… I knocked on the door. Raphael answered the door quickly and smiled. "Welcome dear, what do you need?"

"I was just asking if you could train me, since well… Veera needed assistance with it anyway."

"I'm perfectly fine but…" She looked over to Sona who was sitting on a small bed plucking at her etwahl. Sona glanced over and nodded.

"I suppose that both of you are fine then?"

"Yep, it would seem so." Raphael answered.

I returned to the dojo where Veera awaited patiently. She stood up when she saw us approaching. After a short discussion between the three of them, my training started.

Meditation, great. We were doing this Jason's way, I was going through his training once again, only this time, I met something different. I met a man that was on fire **(guess who it is)** and another with purple skin and white hair who held a purple bow. Finally, there was a woman with shades wearing a leather tight suit holding a crossbow.

"Brand." The man on fire introduced.

"Varus." The man with white hair stated.

"Shauna Vayne, at your service milady." The woman bowed in respect.

"I really don't need respect. I just hope that we'll get along together nicely." I smiled, "I mean you all represent me emotionally, correct?"

The three of them nodded in unison.

"Alright, time to wake up…"

My eyes fluttered open as I uttered, "Jesus Christ what's the time?"

"It's almost six in the evening dear." Raphael informed me.

"Yes. Now I can rub it Jason's face. I beat his record with his _own_ method of training!" I exclaimed excitedly.

We all let out a small chuckle.

"So now I can summon them, correct?" I asked.

They promptly nodded. Apparently in my case, there is a possibility that I could summon them, and it would be quite high… It probably would work, but I can't be sure…

First, I thought of Shauna Vayne appearing in this room. I succeeded and let out a _small_ cheer of victory.

Sona let out a silent gasp to who I summoned, Shauna was also surprised at the sight of Sona. They had a moment to embrace each other and Shauna started to explain.

"Lady Buvelle and I originate from Demacia, although Sona was adopted from Ionia, I am pure Demacian in bloodline."

"I see," I replied as I nodded, "So why can I summon you? I thought powers come in opposing genders…"

"Your case is a bit special… You resonate with me and we were a perfect match. In _many_ different ways…"

 **(Okay, you know that I know that it sounds very** _ **lesbian**_ **so I'll stop here…)**

Next up I summoned Varus, who was actually acting normal considering he had purple skin and white hair **(Not even trying to be racist).**

"What. Do. You. Want." He grumbled. When he saw Sona, his reaction changed from annoyed, to disgusted.

"Oh. It's _you._ You're the one that was lucky enough to survive the invasion." He sneered.

That was when a magnificent sight of pure feminism judged the man wrong. Both Shauna and Sona bitch-slapped him across his skinny cheeks and started stomping him six feet **(figuratively)** into the ground. At the end he was whimpering and begging for mercy as he retreated back to his world.

Shauna, Sona, Raphael and I grinned in total satisfaction in how that ended. Sona, from the satisfaction from beating up someone who insulted her, Raphael, having the decency to not laugh at him, but still happy that we won. Shauna, who was having the satisfaction from beating up her counter in League of Legends, and me, simply because of my sadistic desire to crush every single person that I know and relieve them of their silly _hope_. Excluding my family since I'm not _that_ sadistic.

I decided not to summon Brand since he was on _fire_ and I seriously would not like to set fire to this place… If I were to guess whose powers I first used, it'd probably be Brand, simply because it's the obvious answer… **(Everyone that has read Chapter 5 or 6 will know what she meant)**

* * *

Jason's POV:

The first time you let out a magic blast is never a good experience. From the outside it might seem like you're letting out stress, but in the inside. It sucks. My first attempt to fire an energy bolt drained my energy to the point where my walking turned into more of a wobble. My second was relatively better, but still, it took quite a lot of energy from me. At the end of the day, my cheeks looked thinner than ever, my clothes soaked in sweat, and my feet, soft like a wet noodle.

I collapsed onto a couch once I returned. Heaven on Earth. The couch felt like a small bed made of wool. I would gladly clean myself if I could…

"Hey Jason wanna know something?" I heard that annoying voice of a certain person say.

"Go away Whitney I don't have time for your utter nonsense." I replied, irritated.

"Aww, what's the matter? Got exhausted from training?"

I groaned, not from physical pain, but from the annoyingness of Whitney's words. She knew very well that I was tired and I wanted to relax, the painful part would be to ignoring her words and try to catch some shut-eye. I literally cannot see why _she_ out of all people, had powers beyond mine. I guess that was something that I ought to figure out someday huh.

"Go away…" I grunted, "I want to sleep…"

"Rather not."

"#*$% you." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"You know what? I'll go to the my room where you can't bug me."

"I'll get Kha'Zix to open the door."

"Don't. You. Dare."

The conversation ended there as I fell asleep due to my aching muscles and how much mana my bolts took from me.

* * *

Sharja's POV:

My turn to babysit Jason for the rest of the night… It wasn't exactly boring since he would probably be able to defend himself, but still, boring as hell. I looked at him, his breaths rising and falling, he didn't really snore, he only takes in rather deep breaths.

I sighed, it wasn't the first time that everyone forced me to do this. I mean I was rather isolated from the group, but that didn't mean I disliked anyone… Vengeance for my father was what drove me on my path all along, they all knew that, but after meeting Jason, it became different… He did not seem to be angry at whatever I did to him… He almost seemed like… He was happy that there was something still human inside of me… He would smile, unlike the others, only a few would talk to me… I wanted more of that smile and I wanted to be able to smile like that one day, and open my heart to my rival.

After a while, his eyes started to open, he was surprised when he saw me.

"Never thought you'd be here babysitting me." Jason chuckled.

"Never thought you would need to be babysitted." I smirked.

He stretched and started to walk away. Suddenly, I was afraid. Maybe it was just stress, but I had the feeling that he would be gone forever… He was my only friend… I didn't want to lose him.

 **(Starts playing "Maps" Nightcore edition for the feels)**

"Wait!" I called out. I felt tears rolling down my eyes.

He turned his head towards me and answered, " Yeah?"

"I… Don't leave me, please…"

He seemed to hesitate and smiled, "You know i won't leave you. You're not alone!"

He came back and sat beside me.

"I heard from the others that they were concerned about you being isolated." He whispered.

"I… Don't really fit into that scene." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"They all look so beautiful with their pure hearts, I'm just someone who's been driven by revenge all my life. I don't know how to fit in…" I sobbed, tears welling up and leaking from my eyes.

"You don't need to know how… You're already part of them."

I looked at him curious, "What do you mean?"

"I meant that you're a precious part as well! I mean, to me you're a precious part in my life anyway! You're my friend, and I want to make you feel happy." He grinned. It was a soft, warm grin that gave me my new goal, taking him for myself… making him mine.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

 **That is it ladies and gents remember to write a review saying how bad my writing is. Also I would like you guys to suggest an OC (original character) for a _new_ villain. Please enjoy the upcoming chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**This chapter will be our very first, long arc. This will also mark the start of a** _ **new**_ **villain that we haven't seen before. To go along with a new villain, we want a new champion. So I hereby announce that you, yes** _ **you,**_ **will have to PM me for any champion from: League of Legends, Glory of Immortals or Arena of Valor that you want to see in the next chapter**

 **Honorable Mentions: Game Master 2000 for lending me the courage to write this.**

 **Warning: Foul Language**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV:

I feel like someone's pet, being ordered around, acting like someone's boyfriend all the time when I'm not. If it weren't for my _kind_ soul, I actually would not want to deal with them. Last night made me feel guilty, not only was I cheating on someone I _kissed_ but also, I made Sharja cry! That actually made me feel bad. I mean I didn't mean to make her cry! She just sorta… Started crying herself.

"Damn you Kyomugami!" I screamed towards the sky like a psychopath as my phone rang.

" **You called?"** The asshole up in the sky replied on his phone. **(No I did not intend to make a God joke)**

"You know what, nevermind, I'm done with this fanfic, I'm moving to "Project: Earth" or something, at least I'll get paid!" **(By the way if there are any Project: Earth fans out there, I love that fanfic too!)**

" **Sure, just don't come crying and coming back saying that nobody wanted you!"**

Damn, he got me there. I actually had nowhere to go huh… The asshole turned off his phone and the call dropped. Someday when I have better internet connections, definitely going to dislike this fanfic and write bad reviews on it…

That aside, I waited for my instructor for magic once again in the main hall.

Nightblue3's POV:

Boxbox and I were on a recon mission in Hong Kong. Everywhere seemed quite normal, considering the fact that nobody was actually on the streets so the void beasts would not hunt around here. Then we saw it. Large, gaping holes in the walls and the ground, the holes had scorches on them, meaning it was definitely not a void beast's doing. I informed Boxbox and we decided to hide and wait for someone to come along. Since my powers come from Rengar, I could leap from where I was hiding.

Our targets came in an hour or so. A young male with dark hair, alongside two females with silver and dark hair. We observed them for a bit as they argued, and soon, we had confirmed it. They were the ones that caused destruction. The male was letting out energy bolts while the female with dark hair was instructing.

From our lookout I pounced, as I struck the male, pinning him down to the ground. Boxbox followed closely readying his knives. He threw his bouncing blade on the two while simultaneously shunpoing to the knife, slashing at the two females from behind. The two instantly fell, as they smiled towards the male. The females emitted a small glow, and disappeared, not that it mattered. We turned our attention to the boy who was currently pinned down on the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry kid, but this was part of our mission." I muttered as I hauled him onto my shoulder.

Jason's POV:  
"Where am I?" I muttered as my eyes crept open.

I looked around the place, definitely not the shelter. I recalled what happened back there. Two men, one skinny one large attacked from a blind spot. I couldn't really remember their faces but I am definitely sure that we were the only ones there. With Yin and Yang returning to my mental world, which I knew by them telling me, there was literally no way of me able to return safely.

I was in a cell, brick walls and iron bars were the only things around me. There wasn't really any furniture except for a bed…

"I see you've come to your senses." A voice echoed throughout my cell.

I spun towards the direction it came from. In front of me, was a man with short, curled hair with a small moustache. He was not as pale as Whitney and the others, but definitely pale…

"Who… are you?" I asked while backing away, "Where am I?"

"Rejoice, Lord Mordekaiser has taken a liking to your abilities and will take you under his wing."

"Still doesn't explain who you are." I responded curtly.

"Doesn't one introduce himself before he asks the name of another?"

"Jason, Jason Lam." I snarled, "You?"

"I am Nightblue3, also known as Rabia Yazbek." He stated in an emotionless tone.

"Right…"

"I am ordered to bring you to milord's room."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then my partner and I," he said while jabbing his thumb towards his right, "will teach you not to disobey."

I followed his finger to see he was pointing to a grey lion with iron claws and a scar on its left eye. The mark seemed to look like Kha'Zix's claw marks, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"I guess I'll follow." I mumbled.

We walked down a dark corridor filled with cell-doors and iron bars. I could hear groans or cries of agony as we walked past the doors, each which would make me cringe in fear.

We arrived at a large metal door stained with a red substance which smelled sour and rotten. I couldn't tell if it was blood or not, but it would look like it if I were to guess.

Rabia opened the door and stepped in. I stood behind him as he bowed to the figure that stood before him. The figure wore a helmet and a suit of armour, his eyes- large red orbs, gleaming in the empty, dark space of his helmet.

I felt a slight headache when I saw his form there, sitting on his throne made of different types of metal. That was when a scene flashed before my eyes: I saw myself standing there in front of a black hole. I dragged the armoured man came out of the portal, he dragged his comrades out, while my back was turned. Then the scene disappeared, like it never was there to begin with.

"You… look familiar…" the armoured man said.

I kept silent, not saying anything.

"Milord, should I force the words out of him?" Rabia suggested.

"No need, he probably has no use for us, throw him back to his cell." The armoured man answered.

"Very well sir." Rabia obeyed. Rabia turned to me and introduced the armoured man to me, "That is Lord Mordekaiser, _always_ use _Lord_ before his name."

I nodded promptly, knowing that their powers might overwhelm mine.

Whitney's POV:

Missing in action. Jason, Yin and Yang were missing. We sat silently around the dining table, mouths shut. Van attempted to break the silence but was interrupted by the glares of everyone else.

"Great," I finally said, "now the hope of the world has been kidnapped. Any plans to bring him back?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. After a moment of realization we started thinking what to do. That was when we had some guests.

A man, a tad bit younger than the age of thirty stood outside with seven other hooded figures. He opened his mouth and spoke in a thick Korean accent **(guess who it is)** , "Can we enter?"

"Sure." I answered as I walked over.

The four simultaneously lifted their hoods to reveal themselves. It was SKT T1, the "Gods" of the game back when League of Legends was a game. Rumors say that they were protecting their homeland very well, but… Why were they in Hong Kong?

"Thank you," Their leader- the man bowed, "I am Faker, leader of my team."

"Whitney Wong, nice to meet you."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Faker simply stated, he apparently had no interest in small talk, "As you may know, we have immense magical powers but we are incapable of fighting back."

I nodded as he continued, "Although a few days ago I felt a powerful magic source from around here… Any ideas?"

I felt the urge to sigh but kept it in and tried to be positive.

"That… Might have been our missing ally…" I laughed sheepishly.

Their mouths hung open as I finished the sentence. The fact that Jason was missing in action seemed to shock them hard time. Finally they came back to their senses, "Well, we ought to find him." Faker uttered.

"Yeah… about that. We don't know what happened to him…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, I got that covered."

Faker drew a card **(guess which one of his mains this is)** and shut his eyes.

"Does the guy have brownish-black eyes and black hair?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, unsure about what he was gonna do.

He stood still for a few minutes, silent as ever.

Finally, he sighed in both exhaust and disappointment, "No hope of getting him right now."

"Why so?" I questioned curiously.

"Nightblue3's with him, he has his pet- Rengar there as well."

At this, Kha'Zix started hissing, "Nightblue3 and Rengar… Haven't heard those names for a long time…"

We all turned to him with confused faces. His past was a bit secretive…

"Nightblue3 used to summon me a lot in the fields of Justice… but he would always pick Rengar over me…" Kha'Zix spoke once again, "Count me in, I would like some revenge on that _kitty_."

We all chuckled at the sight of the void beast showing fury.

"One more person was there," Faker announced as we turned attention to him, "there was a woman with purple skin, white hair and a mask covering her mouth… Any ideas?"

"I know her." Sharja spat with a scowl on her face, "It's Tenbu, I should've known she joined _their_ side. Count me in, she will taste my vengeance."

We were silent at her words. Sharja had a mysterious past, one that has not been especially mentioned among us, but finally it had come to light.

"What happened between you two?" I asked in a caring tone.

"She killed my father. She had my father's love and care, but what did she do? She killed my father in cold blood and took everything from me." She roared.

We kept silent. We weren't in the position to comfort her. We had known nothing of her.

"Well," Faker said out of the blue, "my ultimate works once every day and I used it once to see your ally, we're going to save him tomorrow!"

Kha'Zix's POV:

How my blood boiled when I heard those names. Especially Rengar. I will feast on him and prove that I am the ultimate predator. He will not see us coming.

I was in my room or _prison_ you might say. It was boring without master's jokes and pathetic face to laugh at. I chuckled at the thought of his face.

We would leave tomorrow where Faker would teleport us to their base. Faker, Sharja, Butterfly, Riven and I would be busting in to find master while Whitney, Diana, Airi and Natalya, would act as distractions at the doors. Violet, Veera, Sona and Raphael would remain here as guards.

I sharpened my claws before I slept, always remembering to sharpen them would be a way to become the strongest. Which was what my parents used to say until the day that I left to hunt in the outside world. I wonder what they're doing…

Sharja's POV:  
Tenbu. She will be dead once I find her. She can run, but she can't hide from me. I smiled a devious smile, I planned her death, she would die painfully by my hands. Suddenly, a thought cut deep into my head: 'Would Jason do that to someone?' this thought echoed in my head dozens of times. On one hand, I could get revenge. On the other, I could hear her out and let her live and give her a second chance… What was the most human thing to do?

I rolled around on my bed thinking about this, finally I decided my answer. I would best her and see if she had a heart for change. If she did, I would pardon her. If she did not, I would kill her instantly.

Tomorrow would be the day that would end our battle.

Jason's POV:  
Apparently after I returned to my cell I had three new guards, they were all robots. One was apparently a samurai **(obvious references to Project: Earth up ahead),** another, a replica of Kha'Zix, and finally, a replica of Riven **(skin that I wish would exist- Project: Riven).**

I sat on my cell's bed, thinking about what I could do to bust out. Nothing came to mind. My powers would probably be unable to bust through hard crystal walls that were impenetrable.

"How you doing in the cell?" a voice asked.

I turned to see it was my jailor- Tenbu- snickering at the sight of me looking glum.

"Pretty well, it's not too shabby for a prison." I answered **(Nightblue3 reference).**

"Well, better get comfortable, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"We decided that you have no use for us, so therefore we'll execute you tomorrow."

"What?" I exclaimed in horror.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sorry this came out so late, I have school to attend to, so I have to those matters first… Anyway, this fanfic usually updates in no more than a week if you're new here. Until next time- Kyomugami**


	10. Chapter 10: A Second Chance

**So… Since my request for a name for an OC got ignored by most of you, I'll stick with one of my own… If you are new to this series and just thought: 'I'm bored, I'll just read this terrible content' then feel free to roast me on how bad my content is. Also, we're about to hit 1000 views! If we do, I am going to give you guys a 4000 word chapter! Stay tuned.**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV:

Execution… the word hung in the air as Tenbu spoke of it. I guess my time had come to an end. Well, I guess I should probably start praying…

I lay back onto my bed, quietly thinking about how I was going to die. Knowing I was going to die, I gave up on hope. I gave up on Whitney and the others coming to save me. This was the end. I had failed on my journey to redemption.

Slowly my senses drifted like a boat on the sea away from the shore that was my consciousness.

I awoke startled, to the sound of alarms buzzing all around my cell.

"Everybody, to the gates! We have company!" I heard one yell. From this, I'm guessing that this building had a castle like structure… I mean I technically am in a quite old prison…

"We'll keep the prisoner here, no matter what! Now go!" I heard Rabia's voice shout from the outside

I was confused, why was there so much commotion?

Suddenly, a few figures appeared in front of my cell doors. They were: Rengar, Tenbu and Rabia. They had deadpanned looks in their eyes. They were serious about not letting me out…

The robots from last night seemed to have gone to battle…

I sighed, rolled back onto my bed, and started to sleep.

Sharja's POV:

 _A few hours ago:_

Teleportation makes you feel nauseous. At first you feel a small dizziness, next you feel the urge to puke and a horrible headache, and last you actually puke and feel exhausted while falling onto the ground.

I staggered to my feet as I grasped the bricks on the wall for support. Everyone else except for Faker seemed to be in a similar state…

We had been teleported to the main gates with the distraction team. We picked a good time to teleport here. No guards were here at the moment and the sky was still dark. My team jumped over the walls of their castle.

The building was huge. It towered over the whole city behind us which glowed faintly in the twilight. Dawnbreak was near. We needed to act fast.

Kha'Zix and I took the lead, followed by Butterfly and Riven. Faker took the rear mainly because we needed someone to stay on guard while we were running at inhuman speeds.

I looked out the narrow slots that acted as windows for us. The sun had risen. The skies were grayish. Nobody seemed to have found us yet.

We split into two, Kha'Zix, Faker and I were to search underground, while Butterfly and Riven would search above ground. The soldiers had started to turn their attention to the gates, we had to act quickly before they came back.

We searched the basement, no luck. Nothing was there to signal that he was here. When we thought all hope was lost, we heard his voice.

"Let go of me!" Jason's voice screamed, barely audible. It came from under us, one floor I'd say.

We jumped down a couple flights of stairs to find Jason being held by his arms. A lion- presumably Rengar was standing behind him, preventing him from escaping. By Jason's side, stood a man who had curly brown hair and… Tenbu.

"I'll take the _kitty_." Kha'Zix snarled as he prepared to leap at Rengar.

"I suppose I'm taking on Nightblue3." Faker announced as he took a defensive stance.

"I'll take Tenbu." I growled.

It happened in a flash, Kha'Zix leapt at Rengar, and slashed as his chest. Rengar dodged swiftly to the left. I charged at Tenbu and threw my shuriken at her. She dodged the first blow, but got hit by it when it came spinning back towards me. She was hit in the thigh, she would not be fast enough in our fight. Nightblue3 pounced at Faker, Faker took a yellow card from his chest and threw it towards Nightblue3, immobilizing him for a few seconds.

Tenbu did a somersault backwards and motioned for me to follow her to another room. I did so, knowing Tenbu, she was not the type to play tricks, her assassination only required her own skill and her poison.

We went into a room with dim lighting, perfect for the both of us. We were trained to be assassins, now was the time to show our progress. She was titled: The shadow dancer. I was the one that was titled: The hawk-blade ninja. It was time to end this.

I threw my shuriken, trying to bait her ultimate: Shadow flash **(Edgy but real),** but she wasn't naive enough to step into my trap. She somersaulted to the left and dashed towards me. My shuriken was coming back, landed on my palm and spun slowly. I dashed towards her and used my shuriken to land a strike on her side. I failed. She saw through this and dodged to the right and used her "star of the assassin" move to stun me. My sight became a blur and Tenbu had stepped into the shadows. I was alone.

It took a couple of seconds to remove the nauseous feeling. Luckily I had a stronger immunity system to poisons and felt nothing after those few seconds.

I heightened my senses, 'Listen to every movement around you' my father taught me, 'only then, will you truly master the art of the assassin.' I concentrated for a few minutes, as expected of Tenbu. I could not see or hear her, but I could smell the faint stench of blood. I smiled, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she couldn't.

I charged towards the direction the stench was coming from. I was right. There stood Tenbu, ready to strike me once I lowered my guard. I raised my shuriken and brought it down on her. She could not use her ultimate in time so she took the hit hard. She was jabbed in her lower rib with my shuriken, her blood was now slowly rolling onto the ground.

"Finish me off." She growled, "You were here for that anyway weren't you?"

"Before I kill you, I must ask you, do you regret killing my father?" I questioned.

"I…" She started as she looked away, "Don't feel regret."

"You're lying." I stated, "You wouldn't say that you feel nothing, if you have tears flowing down from your eyes."

"I… Yes, I do feel regretful, I was afraid at the time, I didn't know what else I could do to defend myself."

"It's alright now, you are forgiven." I smiled, "If you truly want to redeem yourself, join us and fight back for the human race."

"Will you let me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Kha'Zix's POV:

Our battle had continued from the start. Faker had switched multiple times from the card master and the master of the shadows to the rogue mage. Nothing was working quite well. Nightblue3 would switch from Rengar to the bestial huntress. I was not sure how long we could hold. Both sides were not in their best state, but we had a slight disadvantage. Faker didn't have enough mana to use any of the card master's tricks. Rengar and Nightblue3 didn't need mana, but they were quite damaged as well.

Master was standing on our side, but he couldn't really do anything since he was drained of mana. I couldn't really do anything, but I was doing decent damage to them. Rengar and I would use our ultimates occasionally to ambush the summoners, but we would fail in doing so because we had no vision in each other.

I used my ultimate once again and stood in position while waiting for Rengar's ultimate to stop. I had miscalculated. My ultimate deactivated first and Rengar leapt towards me. I couldn't dodge, I was stuck in my position. It was right before I was about to die, did someone pushed me out of the way, it was Jason.

Rengar's iron claws had stabbed through Jason's stomach and now he was coughing up blood. I stared at the sight before me. I could only feel rage as I leapt behind Rengar and slashed at his limbs. He doubled back in pain. I wasn't finished with him. I stabbed my claws through his chest. He rolled onto the ground, dead. I turned my attention to master to find that he was gone. I looked at Faker who shook his head, confused. Nightblue3 had retreated to somewhere else. Our mission, had failed.

Sharja's POV:

I held tightly to Tenbu as we slowly limped back to Faker and Kha'Zix. Jason was not there. I looked at them for an explanation, but they shook their heads. Luckily, they took down Rengar, who would be a nuisance to face in the future.

We explained everything to each other after that. How Jason saved Kha'Zix and how he was kidnapped under their noses. I explained that Tenbu wanted to be our ally as she bowed. They agreed to take her in.

We went outside the castle silently until we were back at the gates with Natalya and the others. The only problem was, Riven and butterfly weren't there.

Riven's POV:  
There I stood, knees quaking at the sight of a robot version of myself and Yasuo. Butterfly stood there as well confused. Now was definitely the best time to fight back. As the robots drew their blades, we drew ours.

It all happened so fast, Butterfly had been stabbed in the side by Yasuo and lost conscious while I had been taking blows from the both of them. It ended swiftly. We had been defeated. The robots had no sense of pain or exhaustion, they were simply weapons for war.

I awoke in a dark room. Beside me were Butterfly, Rengar, who I used to see on the rift, and Jason. They were unconscious.

"I see you have woke up." A voice said, "It may be best for you to… _Relax."_

I spun around to see a jester holding a small vial in his hands, fiddling with it.

"Who… are you?" I asked slightly disgusted at his appearance. It was like a plagiarized version of Shaco…

"I am Mganga, the voodoo jester."

"Shaco wannabe." I sighed, "Admit it, you're that fan of Shaco that wanted to be cool and plagiarized his looks."

"I would suggest you not to say that, you are under _my_ treatment, I could make you die in a matter of seconds."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Good," He smiled, "glad we could come to an agreement."

He walked away after a bit, and took everything in the room except for a few pieces of furniture. He had hauled Jason on his back and took him away. I was alone, awake. I needed to figure out how to escape.

My best guess would be that my allies had ran without us, that would be the best choice of action. They would not have survived if they stayed. I slowly fell asleep as I felt the pain in my bones and muscles when I tried to get up.

Sharja's POV:

Somehow, we reunited with the distraction team and retreated in _almost_ one piece. We ran back to the shelter where their army could not interfere.

"Alright," I asked Tenbu as we entered the shelter, "What do they have?"

"What do you mean?" She answered.

"How many men, what's their average power level?" **(Reference to Dragon Ball Z)**

"They have an army of one billion undead controlled Mordekaiser, Marose, Preyta, Azzen'Ka, Thresh and Karthus."

I gulped. It was impossible for us to fight alone. We needed help. Who were we going to beg? It was useless. Nobody would be willing to help us. As our hope started to fade, a knock came on the door of the shelter.

A crowd of cloaked, hooded figures **(Don't blame me for being cliche)** each seemed to be very different. Stood at the doorway, waiting to enter. I let them in, not knowing who they were, but probably refugees from somewhere. They remained with their hoods on until they had all entered. One threw up their cloak and the rest followed, only then did we realize that lady luck had not abandoned us.

Everyone else (not mentioned in the list of our enemies) from the: League of Legends, Arena of Valor and Glory of Immortals stood there, proudly facing us.

"Did you call for help?" A teenage girl with blonde hair asked me, cheerfully, "Oh, I'm Lux by the way! What's your name?"

"I'm Sharja, nice to meet you Lux."

We spent the next hour greeting each other and knowing everyone. Everyone in the Arena of Valor were surprised to see Veera and Natalya here, but they kept their mouths shut. We discussed plans to take our allies back from their territory.

We decided to let all the tanks stay here to protect the shelter, the mages would act as distractions and the assassins and marksmen would invade the system. We would not fail a second time.

* * *

 **That's it ladies and gentlemen, if you feel like being generous person, leave a review in the review section telling me how to improve, if you feel sadistic like Whitney, literally say how bad my content is and just ruin my life. See you soon- Kyomugami.**


	11. Chapter 11: Amnesia

**Thank you guys for all the support you've been giving me, we have finally reached 1000 views on this fanfic! To celebrate this, this chapter will have 4000 words! I am truly sorry for this late update, I have had metric tons of homework…**

 **Honorable mention: A reader, for giving me advice to improve**

 **Warning: 9/11 and I.S.I.S. jokes, if you don't feel comfortable or feel offended in anyway, ignore this chapter. I sincerely apologize for doing so.**

* * *

Jason's POV:

In front of me, machines, poking my body, jabbing my limbs, as if observing my reactions to them. My forehead had a stinging sensation, like being poked by a pin. If I were to guess, my physique has piqued these machines' interest. Iron cuffs, gripping my wrists and ankles. There was no escape.

Something pierced through the skin of my shoulders. It gave me a small headache but I lost consciousness after that. My sanity, slowly dripping away and my will starting to waver. Soon my body was an empty shell.

Coming to, I found that I was in a dark, brick cellar. Alone. That scene… Was it a dream? Sitting up, I started to check my surroundings, walking around, tracing my index finger on the brick wall, as if there was any clue that lead to where I was.

It was then, did I realize a presence behind me. It was a robot, much like the ones guarding my previous cell, if I recalled correctly. I looked at it carefully. It had a rectangular slot that acted as a pair of eyes, some claws as its fingers, and a large circle that on each of its palms to emit energy. It was colored golden. A majestic color, it had a small metallic marks on it to go with the golden. It had a small blade, much like the one I used to fight Butterfly with.

It leapt from its position and made an attempt to slash at me. Luckily, my reflexes were fast enough to save me from the blade. Leaping sideways, I dodged the blade. Next, it turned its head and cracked, "Processing information…" Once again, it leapt at me, but this time, it didn't use its blade, it used its claws and dug its claws into my forearm. I screamed in agony and punched at its eyes. It seemed to sense me aiming for its eyes and jumped back. Next up, it fired a black energy bolt at me. Fortunately, I predicted where it was going to land and was able to roll out of it.

"What… are you?" I asked the machine curiously.

It seemed to understand and answered, "I am the evolved generation of the Projects, I am the prototype of the new generation. I am you, but better."

"What do you mean you're me?" I demanded, "I don't attack people out of the dark!"

"You see… I inherit your abilities, but I'm far more superior than you. I improvise your abilities until they are at their peak!" It mocked, "One of your comrades, Riven, is like you! She has a robotic version of herself, but better! Riven is of the old age, we have surpassed her abilities!"

At this, my heart was like a raging fire. No mere robot could be better than the original. I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, _especially_ when my comrade's pride depended on it. If I admitted she and I were of the old age, Riven would be treated as weak. She was strong, I didn't want to believe that she lost!

I grimaced, the robot noticed my pain in hearing this and continued to insult them.

"We've taken samples from each and every one of you through our cameras. All your allies, no matter at the doorway, or in charge of saving you, we have information about them. We've made them _better_ than you! You are all of the old age!"

Sharja's POV:

We had gained much more men and army forces… but was it enough? Everyone had started to know each other after the past few days, we knew that it was a good sign, but… We had to face it, we had no idea what we were up against, even now their forces might be still growing.

"If only there was an alternative way of winning." I sighed, "A way that would end up in nobody dying… "

"What's with the sad face Sharja?" A voice asked.

Spinning around on my heels, my eyes fell upon Akali, the fist of shadow, looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing Akali. You scared me…"

"Sorry, I'm used to being in the shadows… Anyway, wanna train? We can do a team competition with the other assassins!"

"I'll join, haven't seen how good you guys are."

"I'll tell them that you're entering!"

 _A few moments later:_

Their team for the battle consisted of: Yasuo, Master Yi, Fizz, Kassadin (Who didn't hate Kha'Zix for who he was now), Kayn (Who came as Zed's disciple), Tenbu, and Zed. That was for the League team.

Our team consisted of: Mora, Airi, Zuka, Ratz, Akali, Kha'Zix and Ekko (who surprisingly wasn't on the evil side of the war). We were the mixed team.

Both teams had protected weapons- as it was a practice match- we would basically slash at everyone on the other team, until they fell from the pain. In Kha'Zix and my case, we bandaged his claws and my shuriken, so we couldn't kill or injure.

The battle begun with Airi dashing into the center of their team and launching her ultimate- Ryo. Following up, I threw my shuriken towards them hitting all of them twice, immobilizing them. Mora entered, using his space and time barrier to slow our enemies. Akali and Kha'Zix dashed through them landing hits on them, preventing their escape.

Zed, Kayn, Yi and Yasuo were able to dodge the attacks before they happened, but narrowly. Fizz and Kassadin were surprised by the sudden engage and were not fast enough to react. Tenbu had shadow flashed away, wasting one of her three charges.

Yasuo used his steel tempest and clipped Ekko onto the tornado. The next thing we knew, Ekko was on the ground, groaning in pain. Good thing he wasn't that far away from the ground when he got knocked up.

Ratz used this chance to use his Shoryuken and Hadoken on Yasuo, making him airborne. Yasuo was dazed when he landed, like he was drunk on too much sake. Akali used her crescent slash to injure Yasuo. Yasuo was on the ground, bruised and out cold.

Kha'Zix leapt onto Yi, and slashed at him with his "protected" claws. Although Yi wasn't scarred, he had red stripes on his skin, like ribbons scattered on him. Kha'Zix leapt onto his second target- Kayn. Kayn tried to shadow step onto the wall but failed when he saw Akali in front of him, blocking his path. Akali used her twilight shroud and slashed at Kayn with both her kamas in an 'X'. Kayn fell, coughing in pain. What Akali did not realize was that Zed and Tenbu had silently crept behind her. Readying his wooden shurikens, Zed threw his shurikens at her bruising her arm, Tenbu followed up hurling her suffocating dagger at Akali. Barely missing her neck. I activated my ultimate: The Supreme Blade. I ejected one quarter of my shuriken at Zed, and another at Tenbu. It hit both of them. Tenbu was thrown back, while Zed took the hit and skidded backwards. The ultimate ended and my shuriken was fixed, taking back the parts of the shuriken that flew away. Rushing to Akali's side, I inspected her injuries, she couldn't fight, her forearm was bruised, followed by a shallow splinter at the side of her neck. She retreated from the battlefield hands high in the air, signalling that she would not be fighting.

The fight was not over. Tenbu shadow flashed to Mora, who had no time to react, and slashed at him with her wooden dagger. Mora fell. Zuka was the first to react, and dashed over to Tenbu, knocking her on the head with his large bamboo stick, while drinking from his large gourd. She crumbled, but left a dagger in her hands. Using it she knocked Zuka off balance **(Zuka is a panda, I personally don't support animal cruelty, but hey, is it wrong to fight back to a panda that knows kung-fu?)** Zuka tripped and fell. His face faltered, like he was tired and drunk, and wanted some sleep. Both of them down.

Zed had enough time with that distraction, to take down Mora and Ratz. It was Airi and I on my team, Zed and Yi on the enemy team. Yi tried to use his alpha strike on us, but failed to knock us out. Airi used her shuriken to knock Yi up, while I used this chance to immobilize him as he came down. Airi and I used everything we could think of to knock him out. Soon, he slowly kissed the ground, he was unconscious. They only had Zed left, but little did we know, what he was capable of.

Zed used his living shadow and started throwing shurikens and slashing at us with both the shadow and himself. There was simply no entering his personal space. Soon, we had to end it. I threw my shuriken in a straight line going through him and the shadow. He was immobilized. Airi then used her Ryo to stun him and create a shield. She slashed at him with fury. That was when he acted. He activated his Death Mark, and marked me, he used his shurikens once again, bruising my limbs. Airi used this chance to use her shuriken to knock back Zed. At that point the match was over. Zed had took me down with his death mark (which was actually not painful, unless you were severely injured), but Airi had the last laugh. She stabbed at Zed's stomach, making him puke hard-time. We had won.

I managed to cheer, I was exhausted, but we had won for all I cared. That was when I heard a scream of joy coming from a room next door, "Try me, I landed a three-sixty noscope on you. You can't do anything about it." I recognized the voice immediately, it was Van. For all I knew, he was playing a game called "Counter Strike Global Offensive?" I seriously couldn't care less.

"Shut up noob, I can kill all of you with my dual berettas." It was Violet this time, guess she wasn't having a wonderful day…

All of us that kept conscious were laughing at how childish everyone next door sounded. All of us had returned to our quarters and slept, because we were champions, we had different dorms. Mainly so that we wouldn't cause trouble to anybody else, or that nobody would come, and bother us…

? POV:

The night wrapped its arms tightly around me, cloaking my appearance. Observing everything around me, I found it was only me on the streets this late. My blade, poised on my back, it slightly teetered but it was stable. I snuck into the shelter. Nobody around, I could execute my plans. Oh you would've laughed how careful I was. Slowly turning their doorknobs, preventing the sound escaping from the hinge of their doors. Letting the darkness and silence swallow my presence, I would let out the gas I was informed to use, to brainwash these petty beings. As I let out the gases in each vial under their noses, I could not help but smile. Oh how they would feel when they woke up…

As predicted of Viktor, there were quite a lot. Many champions from many worlds had come to help this pathetic world. It didn't matter, all I needed to do was sneak up and drug them with the gas.

My job was soon over. Dawn had yet to arrive. A perfect time to escape. The doorway was near, it was closed. I turned the handle and snuck out, following the alleyway that I came from, I found Mganga waiting for me. He seemed to be pleased when I informed him that I have succeeded. We returned to the castle, watching the streets fade away… Little did I know, that I had not yet finished the job.

Sharja's POV:

Painfully waking up, I looked up at the ceiling above me. Where was I? My surroundings, a few drawers, a table and a chair. I readied my shuriken, that thankfully was with me. I crept towards the door in the corner. It wasn't locked. I opened it, whilst gripping my blade tightly. I pushed it open gently. Nothing was there waiting for me. Tiptoeing out, my shuriken held at a diagonal angle, tip pointing towards the side. I sensed a presence and spun around, "Who's there?" I cried. It was a girl, a bit younger than me, standing unafraid at the sight of me wielding a blade. Suddenly, she looked worried, "I-is there something wrong Sharja?" She asked worriedly. How did she know my name?

'Calm down, now was not the time to panic.' I thought to myself. "Where am I, and what is this place?" I asked the girl.

Now, the girl looked really shaken, "Do you remember who I am?" She questioned, eyes wide in fear, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you remember Jason?"

Who was Jason? The first question that came into my head after she asked all those questions.

Riven's POV:

I sat on my bed in the cellar I was kept in. Nobody came, Jason had been taken away, I was here, stranded. A knock came from the door, "Enter." I shouted. Two figures entered, two familiar figures. "Well, I didn't expect you two to be in here." I snarled, "Boxbox and Katarina."

"Riven, I'm here to give you an offer." Boxbox announced, "You have the choice to stay here, as a prisoner, or follow me and come to our side."

"Come on Riven, you know you won't win on their side. Fighting for justice? Are you even thinking properly?" Katarina sneered, "I mean, you're the one that gets prioritized when it comes to playing games in the league."

"I'd rather stay here, thank you very much. Even though I may not be willing to be safe, I want to believe in the boy." I replied.

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged. "The offer remains Riven, tell me if it changes."

They walked away in silence, I stared at them quietly as they left.

Natalya's POV:

In front of me stood a boy, he was screaming out, calling my name. He was calling me, but I didn't know his name. He had black hair and eyes and light brown skin. He started to fade, he leaned towards me, arms stretched out, I wanted to take his hand, but as soon as I started step towards him, he vanished, without a trace.

Coming to, I could only see the white of the ceiling above me. 'Disgusting choice of color, whoever made this was probably not thinking.' I thought. Fang was beside me, as always. It was a good sign. A knock came on a door on the side, it was quite hard to find due to its whiteness. Opening it, I saw a young woman, around eighteen if I were to guess.

"N-Natalya, a-are you alright?" the girl asked.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded,

"I- I'm Whitney… Don't tell me you've been brainwashed as well…"

She explained everything to me.

"Fascinating story. Now prove that it's real." I said curtly.

She didn't flinch. She simply replied, "Come with me and I'll show you."

I walked out the door and found a few familiar faces: Veera, Violet and Van. Quite a lot of other people were around, waiting for Whitney to announce something. Whitney opened her mouth and shouted, "Does anyone remember who Jason is?"

Jason… It was a distant name. I'm sure that it was probably someone unimportant. Someone definitely would have known them somehow. Silence befell us, nobody seemed to have a clue to who this Jason was.

Whitney's POV:

This was the most awkward situation I've ever been in. Nobody raised their hand or made any sign of knowing who Jason was. If the whole thing was a prank, that would be good, but… Nobody made a sign that they cared about Jason. Well, time to switch to plan B.

"Alright everyone, if you don't remember him, I'll take you to him." I yelled, "Maybe then your memory will actually function."

Everybody seemed confused, I could understand why, but my current mission was to jog their memories of Jason, save him, Riven and Butterfly to prevent further danger. They seemed to agree.

I knocked on Faker's door to check if he was there, thank god he was there, and had not lost his memories as well. He listened while I explained the situation we were in. He nodded in approval to my idea.

We would teleport once again to the castle, this time, we would shout and attract their attention, making sure that everyone could see their faces. Those on our side would know who we were facing, and turn their attention to the enemy, their enemy.

Once again, the horrid sensation of teleportation began. Thank god I had the memory of how utterly disgusting my guts would feel, so I wouldn't feel too bad. Every champion fell to the ground from the nausea, compared to my first time, these guys weren't that bad…

Seeing that no guards were around, I decided to shout, "This is ISIS and we're going to 9/11 this castle, you can run, but you won't survive!" **(Okay, I'm not one of those assholes that think if you're a Muslim you're part of ISIS, well… unless you say you are. Also I feel sorry for those that died in 9/11, I truly am.)**

Thankfully they heard this, and replied through some speakers, "Get your hands up in the air, drop your weapons, we will have officers right there in a minute. Do not attempt to attack the officers, I repeat, do not attempt to attack the officers."

Well, better get started with my plan. First step: Run!

 _A few minutes later:_

"Dammit, Whitney, you couldn't have been less of a terrorist when we were in enemy territory?" Faker screamed.

"Sorry, I've always loved the idea of fighting for something you believe in!" I yelled back, "I mean seriously, we can actually destroy this place, you have me remember?"

"Doesn't matter right now, we'll die before we can!" Sharja screeched.

Everyone was pushing through the corridors, everyone was in a hurry. We would barge straight through the path, crushing anything in our path. Sirens wailed throughout the whole building. Chaos was enjoying itself in this situation, not one ounce of order could be seen.

Down we went, one, two, three, four floors **(Jhin reference)**. There we found something beyond comprehension. A golden and metallic-colored robot was creating… other robots. Some resembled us, one had a long instrument, wide, strings stretched across it. Another had a large shuriken, it wore a metal cape of feathers, all which had polished blades under every feather.

"I see you've arrived." The golden robot crackled, back towards us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sharja roared, "Are these things trying to surpass us?"

"I see you are as foolish as he was, and no, these robots are not trying to surpass you, they will surpass you." It crackled again, "For example, I've already surpassed my original."

"Who's your original?" I challenged, "I bet it's not someone impressive."

"I wouldn't say so, Whitney, I wouldn't say so."

"How do you know my name?" I snarled.

"Simple, I took my original's memories as well as his abilities."

Gasping in realization, I figured out what was standing in front of me, it must be Jason's replica. He sensed my short period of silence and spun around, facing us. "Glad you figured it out with your pea-sized brain Whitney." It made a noise that might've possibly been a laugh.

I lunged at it, my fists were engulfed in magical flames in an instance. I threw my right fist at him. It caught me by the wrist and hurled me onto the ground. I coughed in pain, my ribs hurt, I swear it broke quite a few of them.

A few charged at the robot, some stayed behind. The robot turned around and dodged every one of their attacks. Almost as if… it was dancing. It danced through all attacks coming towards it. It was swift, like water, its limbs flowed as we attacked, we couldn't take it down easily.

Jason's POV:

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I awoke, "What was that?"

A loud crash that came from above my cellar, it was nearby. I checked my wrists, no cuffs, thank god. I raced to the nearest doorway which was at the front of the cellar. It wasn't locked. I burst through the door and climbed a few flight of stairs and arrived at the source of the loud noise.

Whitney, on the ground. Bruised, battered. Kneeling beside her, I checked her injuries, luckily, none were fatal enough to kill, a couple of her ribs were broken, I noticed, as I traced my finger on them. I noticed everyone else, and quite a lot of additions, were standing at the entrance.

"Finally, our protagonist arrives." A voice crackled, a voice I knew very well.

"You." I growled, as I turned to my machine replica.

"You know you won't win."

"Maybe so, but I will if I play dirty!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I kicked him right between the legs. He definitely felt the pain from that one. He shot up into the air, causing everyone in the room to chuckle at the sight of the robot flying into the air.

The robot came down with a deafening crash, music to my ears. It whimpered while muttering and cursing under its breath.

"Any words left?" I challenged, "Any smart taunt?"

"#$*% you." It mumbled as its gold color started to fade.

I turned to the others, facing them. They all wore confused expressions, I decided to walk over to Natalya and greet her first, as she was one of my closest friends here. I noticed quite a huge number of people behind them, some wore armour, some wore leather boots or trousers, I decided to ignore that for now.

Reaching my hand out to Natalya, I greeted, "Glad you came Natalya."

Unexpectedly, she slapped my hand away and exclaimed, "Insolent fool, do you know who you're talking to?"

I glanced over to Whitney who was gesturing for me to follow her. After excusing myself, I marched over to Whitney who spoke in a quiet voice, "They don't remember anything about you, more precisely, they don't remember starting from around ten to eleven years ago. They said it was 2017 when it's already 2027!"

I gasped in horror, so everything I've done so far, even before I lost my memories, would be totally meaningless? I needed to fix this. That was when I realized the only remaining possible solutions: Riven and Butterfly, if they had any memories of me left that were shared with the others, it would make them believe they lost their memories, I still had a chance.

I walked back over to the crowd assembled at the doorway of the lab.

"Um, hello everyone, I'm Jason, I used to be a summoner for all of you guys, and I'd like to thank you for coming here to save me."

"Explain yourself, fool. What was that act of rudeness?" Natalya arrogantly questioned.

"I, umm, uhh, thought I could get a seat beside your mightiness Lady Natalya."

Her expression faltered as she hesitantly answered, "Well then… You are excused."

Shortly after Whitney explained our next task, which was to save Riven and Butterfly, we headed off to find my remaining hope of regaining my identity. All we need was time, time was of the essence, and it surely wasn't on our side, when we realized that, we didn't know where they were, the possibility of them being alive, and most of all, if they had any memories left.

* * *

 **That's the end of that, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you do, review and tell your friends to read this, if there was anything that you wanted changed due to the grammar problems I have, review and scold me. Also, I won't be updating for at least another week, since I'm on a trip, so… Until next time- Kyomugami**


	12. Chapter 12: Behind the innocent mask

**Oh God, Jesus Christ does it feel good to be back. If you follow my work or like it in any way, and have been waiting for a long time, I apologize, but I have school and trips from school to attend to. Hopefully these long pauses won't be happening frequently throughout the year.**

* * *

 **Warning: Thankfully I made this rated T… You'll see what I mean…**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Riven's POV:

Awaking to the large banging noise on my door, I met Boxbox, alone. Katarina wasn't there, nobody was with him. I noticed his eyes glimmered with a light, something they didn't have before.

"Riven, I'll go with you." He whispered, "I- I finally realized what I've done. T-the chambers, they were filled with people being tortured. The labs, e-everyone was being remade into those robots. Souls being drawn from the ground, being made into slaves… I- I can't handle it anymore."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion, "What's with the sudden change? Are you lying?"

"Well… here's the truth," he replied slowly, "they held my family captive, they brainwashed us with propaganda that the world would be united if we succeeded, and they would give me back my parents if we succeeded."

"And you believed it?" I questioned, "Why did you even come to me?"

"I- I had to watch my family die in front of my eyes. They said there was entertainment, but… I didn't expect that to happen."

"Okay," I sighed, "before anything though, where's Katarina?"

"Why I'm right here Riven." A voice taunted, "Gee, Boxbox, I never thought you were this stupid after all."

Eyes facing the doorway, the sight of Katarina tossing her knife into the air and catching it, fell upon my eyes.

"Kat, I thought you were coming," Boxbox stammered quietly, "aren't I your master?"

"You do not have the right to order me! And for your information, I have a new master." she roared, "Come in!"

A hooded figure came into view, he was a tad bit shorter than myself, if I were to guess, he would be around Jason's height.

I blinked as I stared at the figure standing there, the darkness of the hood covered his face. As I opened my eyes, I noticed him not standing at the doorway, but right in front of me. I could only see his eyes, a blood red, mixed with a vibrant violet. In it, I saw a dark malevolence, a soul that seeked to destroy everything in its path.

As I took a step backwards in shock, the figure's eyes sensed my fear, and sent his arm flying out at my neck like a snake. Boxbox, grabbed the figure's arm by the wrist and twisted it, sending the figure to withdraw his arm.

"Not so fast buddy, who are you?" Boxbox snarled, "Identify yourself!"

The figure kept his silence and blinked back to his original position, as he did so, he spoke through a voice changer, "You both have five minutes before my hunt begins…"

Boxbox and I took off at a lightning speed, Boxbox was familiar with these paths and found his way out of the prison quickly. Ascending from the prison, we found ourselves face to face with Nightblue3.

Unable to fight, I slowly shrank away from him, Boxbox, being the first to react, asked Nightblue, "Did they invite you for _entertainment_?" Nightblue3 nodded slowly, "Let me come with you, please!" he begged, "You saw it as well didn't you?" Boxbox slowly nodded and I agreed to bring him over to our base. The more of us, the merrier.

After running for a while, Boxbox lead us to Butterfly, she was alright when we woke her, none of her wounds were fatal. We continued to run, finally we met them, Jason and the others were running our way as well. There was quite a large group behind them…

"Don't ask, just run!" Whitney shouted, "Run!"

We obeyed, and soon, with Boxbox and Nightblue3 leading the way, we safely exited the castle.

Jason's POV:

 _A few hours later:_

I gave our two new recruits a briefing on what Whitney and the others were intending to do, and why they did it. When I got to the part where I mention that everyone loses their memories, they just laughed.

"Wow, they totally ditched you huh?" Boxbox and Rabia guffawed in unison, "Just when you come back from being imprisoned, you lose two of your waifus? Man, I'm pretty sure you broke the record of number of waifus you can lose as the protagonist am I right?" They did a small high-five and kept giggling and snorting.

"Guys, I'm serious, do any of you know how to reverse the effects of the poison?" I groaned, "And no, they're not my waifus, they're just… friends."

"Yeah right," Boxbox chuckled, "Whitney told us she saw you kissing Natalya and hugging Sharja closely."

"Laugh all you want later, but we seriously need to figure how to reverse the effects first!" I complained, slightly irritated.

"I saw something with the similar effects lying all over Singed and Mganga's workbench, there were even some warnings on there, it said that always keep as a powder and not a gas…" Boxbox informed, "It said at the end that the effects will fade, if the victim is reminded of any traumatic events in the past…"

The three of us kept our silence, I dismissed the meeting as I walked off alone to find Riven and Butterfly.

 _Another few hours later:_

Riven and Butterfly literally could not stop laughing. Butterfly was on the floor rolling around while Riven turned away trying multiple times to calm herself by clawing at the back of her hand and biting her lip, but I could tell she was giggling as well.

"We'll help you with this, but on one condition." Butterfly snorted while nodding at Riven who looked back at Butterfly, "You're gonna have to win their hearts over first… And you have to be able to lift the mask from Airi's mouth… and take a shot." **(Naruto reference, lift Kakashi's mask)**

 **(The following few seconds was mainly Jason's screaming curses while swearing at the two ladies in front of him)**

"A-are you done?" Butterfly stammered, suddenly afraid at my emotional outburst.

"Yeah, I'm done." I stated and asked, "What do you mean by win their hearts over?"

"Simple, kiss them, they have to feel delighted after that though." Riven replied promptly.

Sharja's POV:

Meaningless images flashed back and forth in my mind. One moment I could see myself sitting at a table, celebrating something with unknown figures. Another moment, I saw myself being embraced by a boy slightly younger than me, around a year or two. I saw tears flowing down my cheeks, I couldn't comprehend…

Everyone avoided my clash with Tenbu, there were simply too many questions in my head…

I wandered meaninglessly through the corridor, a voice came from behind.

"H-hey Sharja…" It was the boy from before, "I want to have a word with you." He gestured for me to follow him as he walked away. I curiously followed with no awareness of what he was about to do next.

He pulled me into an embrace, his left arm on my hips, softly touching my skin, his right hand, smoothing out my purple hair. Slowly, we both leaned in, and irresistibly, foreheads touching, our lips touched, softly, gently.

Once again, images flashed through my mind, this time, they made sense, as if telling a story, my memories returned, I knew who this boy was. His affection I longed for, I remembered thoughts of stealing his heart. I slowly sank into the sea of pleasure of the kiss. It came from a boy so pure, yet it was so seducing…

We broke apart, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled and chuckled sheepishly, "I'm, uhh, sorry if that felt uncomfortable…"

"It didn't… Why are you doing this all of a sudden? I refuse to believe you didn't have a motif."

He jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing towards two figures carefully observing us behind a drawer. Walking over to them calmly, I smiled sadistically as I planned the sweet torture that I would give these two for ruining our moment.

Butterfly's POV:

My eyes turned to Jason for help, and with my most convincing pleading look, I begged him to help. Riven intended to do the same, until she saw Jason turn away and walk towards Airi who was conveniently around. I've heard the rumors of what Sharja does to her foes, and she even says it herself: "Those who betrayed me… did not end well." **(Champ select quote)** Everyone did not know what happened in her torture room she built back at the original base, but wails of fear could be heard throughout the night.

She grabbed both of our arms as she dragged us into her room. Attempting to pull away from her tight grip was impossible, she would simply grip tighter before you even started to put in force.

We arrived, she had installed many torture items in her room, metal spikes, claws, whips, clubs, even sexual torture…

She wrapped ropes around us in a flash, tying us to the ceiling, our arms and legs stretched back, backs curved back in an arc. She drew a whip from her desk, many pieces of leather hung from the end.

First, she smoothed out the whip, and flung it hard on Riven's thigh. Riven's scream echoed loudly through the room. A crimson red mark was etched out on her thigh. Shivering in fear, I turned away from Riven who glared at me as I shut my eyes.

"Sharja, please, stop!" Riven cried pleadingly.

Sharja whipped her back this time and answered curtly, "It's _mistress_ Sharja to you." Slowly, she turned to me and smiled and asked, "My dear Butterfly, dear girl, I believe you are clever enough to understand the rules now, right?"

Frantically nodding, I faltered when she smiled until she whipped my calves and back. Every whip was like an electric jolt, shocking my body. Letting out muffled sobs, we endured the whipping. Occasionally she would stop whipping and grab salt and rub it into our wounds. Every rub meant a scream of pain or at least a cry from either of us.

Luckily she was generous enough to not touch Riven's wounds from poisoning and any of the sexual torture weapons. The whipping continued for quite a while until she grew tired and decided to ask, "From now on, you shall obey my every order and call me _mistress_ Sharja." She announced as she seized two chokers, fitting them tightly onto our necks, while continuing to say, "From now on, you will be my slaves and will act perfectly normal in front of everyone. Understood? Oh, and just for your information, those chokers grow tighter or looser from my command and have an built in camera and mic in there so…"

As we nodded painfully, she untied the ropes and let us down, our clothes torn, shreds coming off. I could tell I'd be living a hard life from now on.

Jason's POV:

Wondering how Butterfly and Riven ended up, I managed to convince Airi to lift her mask, even though she lost her memories, she obeyed. Airi had silver hair and pale skin, her eyes being a beautiful amber of sunset. Any man would fall for her… Deep down, I knew she was a pure woman who wanted nothing more than to accomplish her missions.

Delicately peeling off her mask, she revealed her mouth. Her lips, a pale pink, her cheeks, ash faint with color, her skin, smooth as marble. I noticed a small change in color in her cheeks, was she blushing? Not realizing, I gulped. Shaking my head, I waved my impure thoughts away and reached for the camera. She tugged my arm weakly while whispering, "Let this be… A secret between us."

Riven's POV:

Believing that the evening was nearing, I started to stand. The mistress was gone. Thinking back to the torture session, I've grown to like it. All I could think of was the mistress… Every whip I endured, I wanted her to hit harder, but she also had to turn to Butterfly and torture her, I wanted the mistress only to torture me…

Turning to Butterfly I shook her lightly to wake her from her sleep. "Come on, everyone will suspect us if we attend dinner late."

Shakily, Butterfly stood on her two feet and stumbled towards the door. Feeling pity for the girl, I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and limped on towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **I apologize if you thought it was a new chapter, I kinda have a habit of fixing everything I find wrong. That aside, that's it ladies and gentlemen, if you wish for me to change anything, or want to see something in the future, do leave a comment. I really do wish that you could share this with some friends, or leave a few more reviews, other than that, there should be quite a lot of stuff coming out again, at least once a week… Until then, I am Kyomugami, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The price of Eternity

**Nobody reads this fanfic anymore… Views are only numbers on a screen, followers are those who pity me and actually care… (Please help this person, they are going through crippling depression :( 1 review = 1 prayer)**

 **Special thanks to Gene525 for following (well for a while anyway), I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning: Thankfully I made this rated T… You'll see what I mean…**

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) or any other of these games or their companies, this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Airi's POV:

It was love at first sight. His voice gentle, his actions polite. His smile pure as a white light. Even though I didn't know this boy, I was willing to trust him with my secrets, my treasures, and my love. His eyes, dark, black as pitch, filled with a calmness of a lake. He seemed to be cheerful, but I could sense his eyes boring into me, as if reading my mind.

He covered my hand that grasped his arm, and said slowly, "I will do so. A- Airi, I just want you to know that I mean no harm. You are… a very precious person in my life. I want you to know that-"

His sentence stopped abruptly as I pressed my lips on his, silencing him gently. We held it for a few moments before he let go slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I apologized, embarrassed. The next thing I knew was that I was in his arms tightly and looking at him, his eyes at almost only a few millimeters away from mine. This time, he leaned in and kissed me. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart. Letting air fill my lungs, I stared at him with dreamy eyes.

"That, was returning the favour." He smirked.

My head swirled, my thoughts stumbling, as scenes of the my past, flooded my mind. My arms dangled from my shoulders weakly, as if they would fall. I collapsed. Body falling onto the floor, I slept, I could feel faint strokes on my forehead, as I fell into the lost ten years of my life

Painfully, I awoke from my dream of torment given by Sharja. I realized I was in the arms of someone, probably a man from the strong grip I felt on my arms, his body warmth felt nostalgic, of when I was a child. His chest felt like a pillow, curling up warmly, I let my consciousness drift off.

Riven's POV:

The mistress. I want the mistress to give me more. I want her to whip harder **(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**. From now on, I'll be a good girl, and she'll give me more. Yes… More lashings, more pleasure… A traced my finger on my marks, I shivered in ecstasy. How I could still feel the pleasure from the lash, I am now the mistress's loyal slave.

Sharja's POV:

Sitting silently in my seat, scheming for my next torture session, I noticed many pass by and enter the hall. Strangely, I saw Jason carrying a curled up Airi into the hall, guess I shouldn't question that for now. Next, I found my new toys staggering side by side. Deciding to not let them spread the message of me torturing them, I acted friendly and approached them. Inviting them to my table warmly, Riven almost immediately followed me, while Butterfly tried to stagger away. Silly girl, she couldn't run. Like a snake, I curled my arm around the blonde girl's neck and dragged her towards my table. At first her hope blossomed like cherry blossom in spring, but slowly its petals fell until its branches were deprived of beauty. She screamed and pulled in despair to escape my grasp. At first she thought Jason or the others would come when she started begging, but when she saw the snicker on the faces everyone who knew her, she showed a face of true beauty, one where she had given on hope and accepted the truth. I wouldn't blame all of them, I've heard stories of Butterfly getting easy pentas and stuff.

In her seat, she sobbed, head facing the ground as Riven patted her back, comforting her. Feeling somewhat satisfied, I went to take dinner. Tenbu seemed to be alert when she was around me, I ignored her behaviour and picked my meal. Luckily, most of the food was there, left untouched by the gluttonous predators in the room. Kha'Zix managed not to kill anyone so far… Guess his hunger was satisfied.

As I was getting my third dish, and I must say, the chefs aren't doing half bad, Jason tapped me on the shoulder and inquired about the torture session. Politely, I invited him to my room tonight to observe the scenery of my two toys being lashed. He agreed to go, and he would lash them as well… Never thought of him to be the sadistic type.

Delighted, I strode back to my table accompanied by Jason to find both of my toys scarfing down their food like the dogs they were. Riven looked up and almost seemed to pant in ecstasy and wagged her tail, if she had one. Butterfly on the other hand froze at the sight of me bringing Jason along with me.

"Jason's going to join us for our torture session tonight, guess what, there'll be no breaks with the whipping!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Riven looked more _aroused_ than before, while Butterfly looked pale as a sheet. "A-at least can I have Jason to whip me? Since he's new to this…" Butterfly trailed off.

Turning to Jason, I saw his twisted smile masked across his face, and realized what torture it would be to be lashed by him… An idea popped into my head, if I allowed Jason to whip Butterfly, she would turn to me and beg for a change in masters. If I can a picture of that face of her's when she begs, it'll sell for a high price.

Jason's POV:

Torture… This should be fun. Treading from the cafeteria to Sharja's room, I felt Sharja's arms wrap around mine. Seeing my cheeks turn red, she giggled in an almost innocent way, and let go. Relieved when she let go, my cheeks returned to their original color instead of being a blood red. Butterfly came over and, with the best puppy eyes she could put on, she pleaded for mercy. Promptly, I refused in doing so. Her spirit died easily. At first, the smouldering flames of desperate hope had been lit, but they vanished as wisps of smoke, as I violently stepped at its ashes.

"Give up," I whispered in her ear, "embrace agony, become a masochist and enjoy the pain."

She shivered, eyes wide in fear, as I held her wrist and walked her towards her door of doom.

Inside, I saw many items that had potential to cause pain. Since these two had ruined our _romantic_ moment, this, was their payback.

Being assigned to be Butterfly's torturer, I started with the carrot and whip to make her feel hope and pain at first. She completely fell for my act of kindness, and took my bait. Her face of hope when she saw my gentle smile as it neared her face. My nose against hers, her blue eyes glowing with light. I asked her if she wanted tea or biscuits. Oh you would've laughed at how cunning my act was. When her hope was at its peak, down came the whip. She screamed in pain as I walked over her wounds with high heeled shoes.

 _A few moments later:_

"Make it stop!" she screamed, "Please, I beg of you, I'll do anything!"

"Gee Butterfly, I really want to," I started, "but then again what merit would I get from that?" I laughed hysterically.

"I'll **** you and **** your ****, just anything you want!"

Slightly taken aback by her screaming, I decided to act like a gentleman and release her. I guess she had served her punishment and somewhat learned her lesson. Leaping animalistically away from me, she shivered in the corner of the room. Tears dropping like snowflakes of the winter from her face. Sitting down, I started to relax.

"I always had this liking to you Jason…" she muttered, my ears perked up to such words, I listened contently as she continued, "You'd always take a liking to the others, but never me… Do you hate me?" she was practically crying out loud by now, "You always took care of the weak ones like Sona and Raphael, but never me. Why? Did I do something wrong? You kissed Sharja and Natalya, I even heard that you did it to Sona a long time ago!"

Knocks came from the door, it was probably Sharja. Since Butterfly and I were in a separate room from Sharja and Riven, they were clueless about what was happening.

"Be with you in a second!" I yelled towards the door, she seemed to have heard my shout and stopped knocking.

Slowly turning towards Butterfly, I met a pair of sorrowful, blue eyes. Butterfly had crawled up towards me and was staring at me dead in the eye. My chest hurt for no reason as I looked at this girl, broken, I was truly a monster to hurt a lady. I truly regret my actions.

"Look," I started, "if I didn't take care of you, it probably meant that I trusted you. I guess that, I thought you didn't need someone like me to be your lover. I mean, you're a teenager, so why don't you try new things? I'm pretty sure you'll have a lover in time." I smiled.

She sighed, "I guess you'll never understand a woman's heart won't you?" She seemed to be… at ease. Just then, I thought of a prank I could pull on her.

"Hey Butterfly," I breathed, "lean closer so I can tell you something."

She did as I instructed, but what she did not expect what happened next. Leaning in, I kissed her soft, white lips. Her cheeks, red like the rose. She didn't back off, but embraced the warmth of the kiss. We separated shortly after. Her eyes dreamy, she giggled, like she was on drugs, and whispered, "Give me more." Then she fainted, either from the pain or the pleasure.

Walking towards the doorway, I met Riven, who was in an outfit I dared not to tell anyone about. She informed me on how I could keep Butterfly as my pet from now on, and I could do as I please. Considering the consequences Butterfly might suffer if I hand her back to Sharja, I decided to keep Butterfly for now. Besides, I needed a companion I could share my pains with.

Watching Riven leave, I shut the door and dragged my legs to the sleeping assassin. I watched, as her chest rose and fell, lightly, like a feather swaying in the air as it fell. It was then, did I realize, that champions aren't that different to us- normal people. As I sluggishly lifted her up, I noticed something fall out of her pocket. A wallet, it seemed to be. Lowering the assassin, I picked up the wallet to find something shocking as I opened the wallet.

A picture, not just any picture, a picture of all of the people back at the old shelter. None of us seemed quite different, almost the same. I was in the picture, I looked younger, my skin color was more deeper than what I have now; my eyes were way brighter than my dark pupils that I bore. What shocked me most however, were my companion's faces, none of them aged, they looked exactly the same. From my face, I assumed that this was ten years ago, but… Why didn't they age?

"It seems that you've seen our past haven't you?"

Spinning around on my heels, I met Butterfly. A sombre look masked her face, it crawled from her quivering lips, her twitchy ears and to her icy blue eyes. "Champions… don't age," she started, "we don't live for eternity, but… when we're killed, we die."

"I won't let any of you die, even if it costs my life." I replied.

"Don't!" She cried, "If you die, we all have to live on for eternity, we'll never see you again…"

"I'll always be in your hearts…" I answered half-heartedly, "you'll know that I'll be watching."

Silence devoured the sound, as she set her forehead on my shoulder, and wept, quietly sobbing, as the two of us stood in the solemn absence of cheerfulness, we embraced, sharing the sorrows and scars from the past.

* * *

 **Yep, definitely sorry for uploading this late, I'm trying to get back into pace, but the amount of views I'm getting, just… Isn't that motivating. Other than that, reviews would be favourable (any type of reviews would be nice), if you liked it, share it with your friends (make me popular because I'm a loner), and… that's about it.**

 **Until next time, Kyomugami.**


	14. Chapter 14: The dawn of a new hope

**Might take awhile to get back into pace, starting to get back my former ideas and trying to execute them. Follow if you like this piece, review if you like it or hate it (or me as a person), but as always, enjoy.**

 **Special Thanks to USApollo11 for supporting and giving advice, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Kha'Zix's POV:

All around me are familiar faces, some which I recognized, some I didn't. Assuming that these figures are all protected by the institute of war, attacking them outside the fields of justice would mean definite punishment. My archenemy would appear before me occasionally, snarling, but he did not try to kill me in any way. Deciding not to kill any of these figures around me, I allowed myself to fall into the confinement of discipline and rules. Fragments of memories remained, they called to me, telling me to remember, but I couldn't, nothing came to mind. I had no intent to kill, this place provided me with food, I didn't need much more.

The Exile would come over sometimes, trying to tell me about my past, but I couldn't remember anything she explained. Everybody seemed confused about what was happening here. Rengar seemed calm and obedient, the Exile was not surprised, a few others that I did not know, were also quite serene.

I had no complaints, but I also wanted to hunt, my bloodlust was not fulfilled; I must keep conscious of my actions. Although I do not want to admit it, those summoners are way powerful than I am, and if they find a single clue that could lead to my act of crime, I could be dead in a flash.

Most of the time, I would wonder where my companions were, Cho'Gath, Vel'Koz, Kog'Maw, Malzahar, and even Rek'Sai! They didn't seem to be confined by these rules. Some day, I'll see them again, just… not now.

Jason's POV:

Looking into your mind isn't fun, in fact, it's boring as hell. There's just a sea of darkness beneath you, and a sky blank above. There's no such thing as the spiritual world of your mind with high buildings or mountains, there's just the few plains and islands of your mind.

"Yin, Yang, where are you?" I cried, "I needa train!"

"Hmmm… gimme five more minutes…" a certain black haired lady mumbled sleepily, "Go make us breakfast in the meantime…"

"She's right you know… We've been watching the whole of Bleach for the last few days straight, boy the fillers were long…" a silver haired girl added drowsily, "We haven't had food for the last few days, we both need something."

"What's Bleach?" I asked as I hauled the two of them up and carried them, "Aren't you supposed to wash your clothes with that stuff?"

"Take me with you Aizen-sama!" Yin screamed in ecstasy and curled up in my arms.

"Yoruichi-sama, please be gentle with me," Yang murmured in her sleep, "I won't let go of you…"

"I'm not Aizen-sama or Yoruichi-sama, I'm Jason!" I sighed, "Did you two get brainwashed?"

"Oh Lord, show us grace and mercy and give us our bread!" They yelled in Unison, "Anything edible would be acceptable, just give us food!"

I groaned and tossed them like sacks of potatoes onto an island. I walked around to pick up berries and fruits, washed them in a small river and threw them to the freeloaders that lived inside me.

They ate like pure savages. Digging their heads into the fruits, spraying the juice on their faces like blood splattered in a hunting ground. They sucked the fruit's juice like it were some kind of wine, and bit into it like a lion finishing its kill.

"That was probably the best meal of my life!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, probably the most barbaric as well." I replied.

"Can't go to train with an empty stomach."

"Can't go to a dining hall with no table manners."

Awaking, I found myself staring at the white ceiling of the dojo. It was time to get going. Walking myself to the exit of the shelter, I summoned Yin and Yang. They still looked tired, but not as much as before.

Practice was paying off, I was getting used to my animalistic bloodlust and instincts, while also able to control my energy blasts. I started to be able to use the: "Death's embrace", which required my magic and power to execute properly. My weapon- my short blade, would melt into me, and become one with me. My power, ebbing and flowing like the tide, strong like a storm, yet peaceful like a lake. But, that was not the limitations to my power.

"A new day, a new start." I called out in my mind, "Wake up you two!"

"Another five minutes…" They both groaned whether conscious or in their sleep.

"Well then, if you're sleeping, you probably won't mind this won't you?" I asked as I touched my nose against Yin's, preparing for a kiss.

Immediately, Yin was awake and backed away from me slowly. She scrambled to Yang's side, whispering what I was about to do, which I could surprisingly hear from quite a few metres away, and managed to wake her as well.

"You freak." They said curtly in unison, "Why would you try to do something like that to us?"

"It was an alternative I could've used to wake you two up, besides, you two will probably stay virgins anyway. Why are you concerned?"

"Wow, you didn't need to be so direct about it, it hurts you know?" They snapped in unison.

I dismissed their words and asked out of the blue, "If we were to take them on head on, will we win."

"Well if you're not going for any suicidal moves… then no." Yin answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean suicidal moves?" I demanded curiously.

"You, as a summoner, have an ultimate move." Yin responded, "It's a seal, but the price is… your life."

"I don't care if I lose my life, we need to win, or else… everyone who died, will have died worthlessly."

"Well, have you made up your resolve?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah."

"Training commences tomorrow, be prepared. Take rest for today."

"Alright. I will."

Whitney's POV:

Jason was on the couch in the dojo. Should I prank him? To prank or not to prank, that was the question. I decided, to do it. Sluggishly, I sneaked to the couch preparing for a sneak attack. That was when I noticed his breathing, I've heard it before in the metal box, but this time, it was more strong and steady. His chest rose and fell, his almost silent snores escaping every breath, I was so concentrated on the movement of every part of his breathing, I didn't notice his eyes open and rolling towards me.

Frozen, frozen like a glacier, my body stopped moving. Stationary in one spot, I desperately forced my body to move, but in one mere second, his arms were wrapped around mine.

"Whitney," he started, "I'm going back to my room to sleep, don't try to find me, I'll be at the cafeteria before dinner."

"O-okay." I uttered, startled.

With that, he dashed straight out of the door, without a sound, without leaving a trace behind.

Sona's POV:

I've figured out roughly what was happening from the girl called Whitney Wong. Apparently, a few of my bandmates and some other _Shadow Isles_ spirits have come to this world and claimed it by force. The _Voidborne_ have come to hunt as well. She told us about how we lost our memories, some precious ones with the other boy by the name of Jason. If my guess is correct, the institute of war might be able to help us revive our memories.

I searched, and found my teleportation crystal. The process was easy and short, but the nausea it brought, was unbearable. My body started to float in the air, and the next thing I knew, I was back at the institute.

The institute seemed quite old, but summoners were still around having tea and enjoying their slow lives.

"Lady Buvelle, you have returned I see." a familiar voice said cheerfully.

I spun around to see Journalist Bob Nashahago. The middle aged man walked with a cigar in his hand, pen in the other. Fumes of smoke puffed from his mouth as he spoke, his jolly aura seemed to illuminate everyone.

Briefly explaining what had happened in my absence, I explained to him what had happened in the other world.

"I see," he said in a grim fashion, "we have sworn to protect Runeterra from wars, from those damned spirits. We must not allow them to grow any stronger, to overpower us."

I nodded in agreement, through telepathy I added, "The only hope we have of regaining power, would be for every one of us to unite, and kill them."

"Very well Lady Buvelle, I will announce it in the news and gather every summoner to fight against them. In the meantime, rest here, we will provide you with everything you need."

I grinned, out of satisfaction and excitement. The institute was always a warm place to stay in. I rushed to my old room, everything was the same, almost like it never changed. There was dust everywhere, on the bed, the floor, even on my desk. The only thing that wasn't dusty, was my album. Opening it, I met, once again, pictures of my old self. When I was a child in the orphanage, lots of pictures when I was practicing my etwahl, some with Lestara- my adoptive mother. Flicking through the thick pages of the album, I found a letter. Inside, it read:

 _Dear Sona,_

 _Although you may think my plan for tomorrow is reckless, it must be done. I cannot stand seeing my loved ones dying in front of my eyes. Those from the Isles are far beyond my reach. When you read this letter, I ask of you two things: do not come and find me, and remember the boy, younger than you by a tad bit, who used to beg for your love- the lunatic who fell for your acts and beauty. If, in the cold eternity you suffer from, spare a moment to take care of the others like a mother, I would have no regrets._

 _My story ends here Sona, your story will never end. If I shall die, do not weep, live on and tell the tale of a fool who died trying to save his motherland. If you shall ever forget me, read this letter, and maybe, the image of a maniac will float. I have given every one of you a letter, in hope that you will never forget me._

 _Yours sincerely, Jason Lam_

Tears flowed like creeks down my dry cheeks, as the pieces of my memories started coming together like a videotape. Piece by piece, I saw the grand shelter I once had lived in, friends that would call me family, and the boy I felt affection for.

Jason's POV:

Night was about to arrive. My stomach howling in pain. I got up and started walking towards the aroma of food. The smell wafted in the air in response, my stomach growled like a wolf seeing its prey.

Whitney ran up to me as I dragged my feet to the dining hall, her cheeks, red as the sweet cherry, held my hand, almost like a child, afraid of letting go of her parent. I wondered why she was doing this all of a sudden.

Everyone was in the dining hall by the time we arrived. Sona came up to me, presenting me with a letter, I read through it, and understood what she was trying to tell me: there was still hope in regaining everyone's memory. Sona smiled as realization dawned me, she instructed, mightily, like a queen- with her telepathic voice, to tell everyone I met back at the shelter to find their own letters.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, follow or review if you liked it, review if you want something changed or want to suggest some times I could update at, that would be great. I'm considering to make a Halloween special for this fic, I need my dear readers to decide. Hope you all have a great week!**

 **Until next time, Kyomugami**


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween Special

**It's Halloween in our world and in theirs, let's see what happens when you put a large number of ships in almost the worst place to be in on Halloween (in my opinion anyway). Personal want from me, we're almost at 2000 views, help me achieve my dreams.**

 **Warning: If you have nightmares from "It" and "The Conjuring 2" don't read, unless you want to know more about the story. (I know you hate me for using so many of these productions but calling it a normal fanfic)**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV:

Blindly, I ran from no tangible horrors, but the sound of my own screaming. Behind me it chased, nails dug deep into the moist moss and the fallen logs. Unable to tell where I was, I ran. Through the mist I shouted for help, any sort of assistance, but before I knew it, it caught up.

"Holy Christ!" I exclaimed as I awoke, "What was that?"

"Jason, are you okay?" a voice that rang throughout the room yelled.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream Natalya, bad dream." I replied.

"That aside… You wanna join us on a test of courage tonight? I mean, it is Halloween!"

"Still can't believe she recovered so quickly after getting her memories back." I muttered under my breath, "Until last night she was still crying about forgetting me."

 _Flashback:_

There she fell, in front of me, slowly, sluggishly. Managing to catch her in my arms before she fell, I heard her quiet sobs. Her forehead on my shoulder, tears dropping like hail- every drop- cold and painful. The green haired woman, I knew only as my former lover, now weeping in sorrow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most."

"I should be the one apologizing, I left all of you back there ten years ago, I was… being selfish, not thinking about you." I said sheepishly.

Digging my fingers through her hair, I gently raised her light head, leaned in, noses touching, we kissed. We were on our own, nobody would know our secrets. Her small breaths brushed against my nose, her eyes closed, engaged fully in the kiss.

 _Flashback end:_

"Count me in Natalya!" I cried, "call me when we're going alright?"

"Sure!" She responded, and with that she walked off, her faint footsteps echoing in the corridor.

Whitney's POV:

Natalya, Veera and Vahn have been asking for participants in their test of courage, curious, I signed up to see what would happen during the test. I doubt there would be anything scary out there, it was probably just a prank. I mean technically Veera can create illusions, but I doubt that they'll be scary.

Quite a lot of people seen to have joined the contest as I walked around the dojo where many were signing up. Sharja, Airi, Faker, Nightblue, Boxbox, Butterfly, Tenbu, Riven, Sona, Mora, Zuka, Zed, Kayn, etc… I guess, judging from this amount of people, lots of them have attended these tests. Well, all I needed to do was wait until night came.

As I walked back to my room, I noticed a red haired woman holding a large broadsword looking confused. She seemed to be searching for something. Stepping up to help, I asked what she was looking for. She replied, "I'm searching for my king- Thane, he has a large helmet, full body armour, blue robes… That stupid king, I need to keep an eye on him next time. Name's Astrid by the way."

"Umm… Astrid, I think I saw him in the dojo just now, signing up for the test of courage." I explained.

"Test of courage… Hmmm… Thank you very much… Wendy?"

"Whitney."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

She ran off to the dojo, looking worried.

Continuing back to my room, I noticed four angels arguing about something, one a recognized clearly as Raphael and the other three… Not so much.

"Dear friends, and… Morgana, words will not be able to explain our emotions, I say we fight for our beliefs." One with a helmet roared.

"Agreed, sister," one with black hair and greyish skin hissed, "these two will not understand our pains."

"Calm down you two, Lauriel you something as well!" Raphael said in a motherly tone.

The one who I believed was Lauriel, who had long golden locks, nodded in agreement to Raphael and said, "Stop arguing, there is only one goddess to believe in- Lumia."

Raphael groaned in discomfort, I walked straight ahead, acting as if nothing happened, and finally arrived at my room.

Jason's POV:

"Yin, Yang, if you let me have a day off from training I'll let you watch whatever anime you want inside me for the next 24 hours, that sound even to you?" I cried out in my empty mind.

Slowly, the two females arose from the murky waters below me.

"Sounds even to me." Yin stated.

"Same here." Yang added.

Eyes wide open, I sat up on my bed. How long have I been out for? I checked the clock on my desk- 7:00 PM, I'm guessing everyone had went to the dojo preparing for the test, I suppose I should go as well. With that, I walked towards the dojo.

Apparently the test would be held outside, in the woods that required a ten minute walk. Lots of champions have joined, they were starting to form groups of five to experience the test.

Sharja, Sona, Airi, and Butterfly invited me in their group as they were missing one person. I was fairly alright with the gender composition, I didn't really mind that much, but it would be less embarrassing to have a male in the group.

We followed everyone out towards the woods. The night wind- stale and cold, the sky, dark misty. The fog was thin, but it was enough to make us nearsighted. Within the panes of vapour, I could only see silhouettes of my friends. We walked in a large group, so nobody would lose sight of anyone.

We had arrived. Everyone was taking a small rest before entering the woods. Nothing was especially "spooky" in general, it was just normal trees, with a normal path into the large forest that stood firmly before us.

The first group- the Demacians- entered, they consisted of: Xin Zhao, Jarvan the fourth, Garen and Lux Crownguard, and Lucian. They acted mighty and brave, the typical "heroic" type of people who were willing to put themselves in harm's way.

We waited for the second group- the Noxians- who honestly were reluctant to working with the Demacians in the war, entered. They were more of a brave, but not so much heroic bunch. They consisted of: Darius, Draven, Swain, LeBlanc, and Urgot.

We, the third group, entered the plain looking forest, I wasn't quite afraid, in return, the air was quite refreshing. Sharja and Airi held onto my arms, their hands quivering. Butterfly shied away from the rest of us, while Sona sort of glared angrily at Sharja and Airi at the back.

Nothing wrong happened for over ten minutes, I wondered if everything was normal. Another five minutes passed, we arrived at a cemetery. There, the mist was thick, I could barely see the others.

"Sharja? Natalya? Airi? Whitney?" I called, "Where are you?"

Nobody answered, only the faint echo of my own voice.

Suddenly, I heard it. Although it was a small sound in the distance, I managed to hear it. A scream, it was a female. I rushed to the direction where the feminine scream came from. There, I found Lux, laying motionless on the ground, her stomach and chest, bleeding with blood, something had bitten part of the flesh off her stomach. One of her limbs was missing, blood came from her empty sleeve and from it, the blood flowed like a river.

I turned my face away and ran towards my original position. I was stuck. Something was yanking me, rooting my legs. It was a hand. A ash white skeletal hand digging its long black nails into my leg. Shooting a small energy blast at it, it disintegrated and its ashes fell slowly to the ground.

Taking off at lightning speed, I tripped once again. Confirming it was nothing special that would hold me back, I sprinted towards my destination. Mere metres away. I had arrived. The misty air filling my lungs, I halted and fell painfully on the grass under me.

Sona's POV:

The mist covered everything in its thickness. The body of LeBlanc lay in front of me, motionless. I could see Darius's body nearby and under it- Draven's. Deciding that nothing would happen here anymore, I decided to return the cemetery that I strayed from, I floated towards the graveyard and listened to the faint howling of the wind.

I struck a chord to let everyone know I was here, immediately, Jason came running towards me. He was drenched in sweat, he seemed to have seen something similarly grave as well.

"Where's everyone that went before us?"

I shrugged in response. He cursed and spat on the ground. His face was filled with frustration and fear, his fists shivering, his knees quaking, eyes dodging about and his lips shaking. I was drawn to his lips, I remembered secretly seeing him kiss Natalya last night, I wondered if he could do the same to me… Now wasn't the time to think about such things!

Butterfly and Sharja and Airi came next, both of them seemingly running from something. That was when all of us saw it. A few figures dashed around us, the faint rustling from the woods into the clearing that contained the graveyard… and us.

"Where you going?" one said, "Stay, join me. Like good children."

"I can see you, practitioner of magic." another growled like a beast.

"Who's there?" Airi cried, "Show yourself!"

Two figures appeared from the shadows in front of us, one- a clown; the other- a nun. They both had the same shade of grey skin. The clown had a red afro and markings down his eyes while the nun had black rings around her eyes and mouth.

"I am Pennywise the dancing clown." The clown exclaimed joyfully.

"Valak." the nun spat.

They definitely weren't anyone from the test of courage. It was time to play aggressive. I shot a large energy bolt at them, but the nun flicked it apart with ease. Definitely the time to run… But where? Nobody would come to help, nobody could run.

I held Jason's arm tightly, in fear. There was no guarantee to what would happen next.

Jason's POV:

Sona's arm was wrapped around mine, so was everyone else's… Why me? **(You know you hate me, save it for the reviews).** We held our ground. I was thinking about how we could leave having the least damage done. I still had hope until they appeared.

Skeletons, crawling, breaking through the dirt that covered them, rose from the ground, clattering like dishes all around us. We stood in the center of all of them. We had pretty much no chance.

"J-Jason, d-do you think we have a chance?" Butterfly breathed on the verge of tears.

"I have a plan, you four run, I'll stay to keep them busy, that's the only solution we have." I whispered.

"We can't!" Airi argued, "You'll die if we leave you here!"

"We have one chance. Take it… Or leave it."

Nobody fought back. Once again, I charged up my energy, and blasted it towards the wall of skeletons behind us. The four of them took this chance and ran. Gradually, the wall of skeletons came back, and I was the only one in the center of the circle.

Sharja's POV:

"Help! Help! Somebody, please!" I screamed like a lunatic.

I could feel his arms around mine, his lips touching mine, but now he will not be there, not be there for any of us.

Sona sped us up with her "Song of Celerity" but it ended shortly. The fog was thinning, I could sense that the entrance was near. We quickly rushed to the entrance where silhouettes of our friends could be seen.

"Guys," I started, "we need to go back and save Jason!"

"We've been expecting you children." they said in unison like a choir.

Slowly turning their heads, they revealed themselves. They were the same as the clowns, their faces white with the same markings. The same eerie smile, the same mad eyes.

Once again we took off, panting. Pain had crushed our lungs completely, we were exhausted from running. If only, there was a way out.

Airi's POV:

We had no choice but to turn back to the cemetery. There was no way out. I could tell we were there as soon as the first gravestone appeared. Nobody was there, except for, in the center of the graveyard, there stood a figure. It was Jason.

Glad that he was alright, I walked up to him and prepared to hug him. That feeling dampened when I heard his words.

"Airi, it must've felt so good when you leave behind someone you loved, isn't it?" he scowled, "It's time to pay."

I ran. As fast as I could, away, away from him, away from the cemetery and into the woods. The four of us, escaped, from the monster that used to be our loved one. He was catching up. Catching up with ease, he leapt through the trees, bounced off the branches, and soon, he got one of us.

"Butterfly!" I screamed, as I reached out, but it was hopeless. The monster dragged the blonde girl into the depths of the forest, and soon only the sound of an escaping screech was heard.

We turned our backs, she was hopeless, all we could do was try to evade his grasp. But before we knew it, the second one was gone. Sona was missing, no sound escaped, only the silence that hung in the air.

Sharja and I pressed on, for our hope, our lives. But the attempt was laughed at by Jason as a mere joke in the distance. He bounded, like a predator, behind us, his mouth watering and eyes filled with a violent light.

Soon we were in his grasp. I clawed at the ground, the dirt was too loose, it tore apart like a piece of paper. It was time to face my fate. With that, I lost my consciousness.

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you enjoyed, if you liked this content or fanfic in general follow, review and tell your friends. If you hate me or this fanfic, review and finally… have a nice day- Kyomugami.**


	16. Chapter 16: Happy accidents

**Halloween… Yep, definitely not going there again. So I'm back with another chapter of low quality content, which probably nearly nobody reads… *checks reviews* "IT'S OVER 2000!" If you thought the Halloween special was late, it wasn't. The special coming out twice was an accident! I wanted to change something in chapter 14 but I took down 15 instead. :P**

 **Special thanks to Gene525 for returning to our torture room- I mean story. Also to balweskm for following, I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: Thankfully I made this rated T… You'll see what I mean…**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course)

* * *

Jason's POV:

They tossed and turned in their sleep, all four of them, on a exceptionally large bed.. They seemed to giggle occasionally, but it was mostly tossing and turning, sometimes a word or two… I wondered what Veera had gave them…

 _Flashback:_

Surrounded, by skeletons and two obscene figures. The clown- Pennywise, grasped at his face, and it was then that I realized that I had been pranked. You would not be able to imagine the sheer joy I felt, from knowing that they were pure fakes, figures wearing masks. Under the pale white mask Pennywise wore, was Vahn, he wore the costume of a clown. While Veera had dressed up as the demon Valak, or currently seen as the nun.

"Mind explaining everything?" I asked, exhausted.

"Well we were dressed up, Natalya summoned some spirits and turned them into skeletons," Veera started, pointing at a tree behind me, where Natalya crouched on a firm branch, wearing dark clothes, "The first two groups were acting as corpses and where your friends are headed now are where I placed my illusions."

"I'm feeling generous today, I'll help you out on scaring those four, but not anyone else, deal?" I queried.

The two of them nodded, and so, the act begun.

 **(You'd know the rest from last chapter, but just a small recap from his perspective)**

As the mist thickened, Veera started to put makeup on me, with a few hasty brush strokes of makeup and face paint, I was fully prepared to scare.

They had arrived. Airi stepped up to me, I hid my face under a hood Veera gave me, it was enough to do the trick, she did not notice my face, a fake scar made with facepaint, blood and bite marks from makeup, and finally- fake teeth made to look sharp.

I chased, like it was a game of tag, they ran, fleeing for their lives. I snatched at Butterfly, who helplessly flailed her arms and clawed at the loose soil. I knocked her unconscious in the bush, and left her there to sleep. I caught Sona and Sharja hastily, and finally, landed my murderous pull on Airi.

 _Flashback end_

Airi twitched, her silver hair flowing freely, her small lips sealed shut, her eyes covered by her pale eyelids. She moaned slightly, and turned away from me, and muttered something in her sleep. The others seemed to do something similar to her action… 'Well, I guess that was something I'd figure out later.' I thought to myself.

Airi's POV:

My lover and I, doing what I've always wanted to do with him, he seemed satisfied with this, but something was missing, in the ecstasy of our kissing, I noticed his eyes- deprived of life, his breath, too faint to be human, skin too cold to be alive, slowly- I realized he wasn't himself, but simply a figment of my desires… Just a servant following my desires…

My eyes shot open, someone was on me, kissing me. I desperately hoped it was Jason, but God simply wasn't going to answer my prayers today, it was Butterfly. Shoving the blonde off me, I heard a slight moan coming from her mouth, and in a slurred voice she muttered, "Don't be so rough Jason…"

I tried to calm myself as much as I could, before landing a powerful kick to this lewd girl's stomach. She winced and coughed, and slowly, she awoke.

"What was that for?" She whispered, clearly aware of the other two being asleep, "I was just about to get to the good part!"

"What do you mean good part?" I hissed, "We have the responsibility to protect him, what are you thinking of? Taking away his virginity?"

"Why I'm surprised Airi, weren't you the one that stalked him around, checking out what he bought, what he ate, what he liked and disliked?" She snickered.

"You aren't any better, you snuck into his bedroom a few days ago watching him sleep like a pedofile looks at kids… " I spat.

It was then did I realize another figure standing at the door- Astrid. The girl seemed to back away from us, putting on a fake, phony smile, she chuckled sheepishly, "I uh, must've walked into the wrong room, ha ha ha…"

We simultaneously smiled politely, then blinked behind the redhead. Butterfly and I, blades at her neck. Poor girl, although she always acted tough in front of everyone, she was still the same girl she was in the palace. She was simply too young to understand our fight, too scared to let out a shriek, too innocent to understand our quarrel.

"One word about it, your life ends on the spot, enemy or ally." We both breathed,

She nodded frantically, her thin face pale, struck with fear. It was then we heard clattering of glass behind us, and as we felt a strong gust of wind blow by us, forcing us to shut our eyes, we saw the most unimaginable sight. Jason was kneeling down to Astrid, he lowered his head and said, "I apologize for my friends' behaviour miss, please accept my humble apology."

With that, he helped her up, kneeled once again, and kissed her hand gently. She blushed, stuttering, she couldn't answer to his apology, left him kneeling there for a whole minute, before actually finding the right words to speak, "A-ahem, apology accepted, now would you mind escorting me to my king- Thane's room?"

"My pleasure miss."

"Just call me Astrid."

"Yes, Miss Astrid."

She wore an almost satisfied and almost greedy smile as she walked off. Almost as if she won something… As we looked through jealous eyes, they talked cheerfully about their pasts, Astrid's backstory, how Jason remembered nothing from his past, and how he met everyone here. They shared the same cheerful laughter, soon, they were out of sight.

Jason's POV:

Lady Astrid was a fairly kind person, she shouldered the mission to avenge her brother and father. She was a lady of culture, she enjoyed reading, but also, she was a strong warrior who wielded the great sword the "Scar of the Embers" **(I've checked everywhere, and I mean it- the correct, official translation, was nowhere to be found.)** It was a large crimson broadsword that was ablaze and was blunt at the end.

Although some may not think this from her manly personality, she was actually very feminine, no matter in looks or in heart. She was a very motherly figure. Maybe not as feminine as Sona or Raphael, but she was definitely a very warm individual, if not for her job to serve Thane, I would like to spend more time with her, studying many things from literature to training in martial arts.

We arrived at Thane's door, and as Thane opened it, I took my last glance at the redhead, and parted ways with her.

Walking back to where I first started, I noticed the trays of food I dropped, along with the two assassins, gone. I assumed that they went to the cafeteria and handed them in, but surprisingly, that was not the case.

Taking in a direct blow from behind, I sunk, to the floor, not knowing who my assailant was. The cold crept and dug its claws into my legs and heart. The darkness surrounded me, swallowing the light like a beast whose hunger never fulfilled.

I awoke on a chair, in a damp, dark, dirty cellar. Water dripped from the ceiling. My hands were tied behind the chair, my torso binded with rope which lead to my legs. I was immobilized by my assailant, I am in grave danger.

"I've decided to make my move first." A familiar female voice sounded, "You'll be mine, forever…"

Sona's POV:

Opening my eyes, I realized I was on something soft, very soft… It was Sharja. Her pale skin, soft like snow, oh how her face rose and fell peacefully like the tides of the sea. The three red marks on her head seemed to dance whenever she inhaled, she would giggle in her sleep, innocently, like a child.

I caressed her forehead gently, she would grin like a child. "Jason, you're mine, aren't you?"

Upon hearing these words I stopped. Glimpses of the past came rushing into my head, they played like tapes, one image after another. I saw myself, blushing as I read a letter, a love letter. I still recalled what it wrote:

 _Dear Sona,_

 _Oh how much I wish to free you from your eternal silence, how much I long for your affection. You are my princess I need to free, from your silent prison, I will, someday, free you from your torment. I may not be any hero or knight, but I vow- milady, to take you by the hand, and take you away from your formless torture._

 _The lunatic who longs for your love, Jason._

If only, he was only mine, if only…

Jason's POV:

"Who's there?" I demanded, "Show yourself!"

"Why, I didn't think you'd say that to a lady Jason." The same voice sounded.

Slowly, from the shadows of the room- entered Butterfly. She wore her leather jacket, the same white shirt, and the same leather boots. Something was different. Her shirt was loose, her jacket- unbuttoned, the cloth gloves that had leather straps on them were missing, revealing her pale skin underneath.

She came closer, up to my face, her face red in ecstasy, she was wearing an eerie smile, one that a drunkard would show when he was in his dreams. She slowly paced until she was behind the chair I sat on, and held the chair up. She dragged it over a large bed… I wonder what she was about to do.

Carefully she slid the ropes just enough not to untie me by accident, and like I was a sack of lemons, she threw me on the bed. My body jolted to the left as I landed. She giggled as she climbed onto the bed, and… onto me.

I tried to kick her away and convince her that she was acting weird, but it was practically the same as saying nothing. Halfway through the process I gave up in trying to stop her and let her do as she pleased.

I was treated more like a doll or a pet. She would pat my head, but never abuse me, she crawled on top of me, ruffling my hair, biting and blowing on my ears. Then, slowly, she slid off her jacket, and unbuttoned her shirt. I looked away for the two freeloaders inside of me who acted as my conscience screamed at the top of their lungs to look away.

Airi's POV:

'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around, 'What is this place?'

The room I was in was quite wide, it consisted of a chair, a bed, and a door- which I found to be locked. The door was made of iron, I probably wouldn't be able to kick it down. I stood up and walked around, tracing my hand along the wall, I crossed a certain section with iron bars. The space between each bar was just enough for one of my eyes to see in between.

I saw, between the narrow bars of metal, two figures. One was blonde, golden locks and wore a western outfit. They wore a leather jacket, a white shirt and leather gloves and boots. Everything on them was coming off, it was really loose. Realization dawned me, the blonde was Butterfly! But, who was the figure underneath her? The figure underneath Butterfly was unclear due to the darkness, but that was until I heard their muffled cry.

"Get off me Butterfly!" They screamed, "Put your clothes back on, you're a female, shouldn't you not be showing skin?"

It was definitely Jason. That voice, so seductive, yet so calm. Butterfly was ruining it, I needed a way to separate the two. I focused on my palm, slowly I saw it in the back of my mind, a dragon, the long majestic beast that flew through the sky, its roar demanding respect and glory. I pulled back my hand, then swiftly slammed it onto the iron bar. The room echoed with the roar of the dragon and the iron bars clattering to the floor.

"Aww, I almost got to the good part." Butterfly whined, "Why'd you ruin it Airi?"

"Airi you did the right thing, " Jason coughed, "she was about to make a choice she'd regret for quite a long time."

I smiled, it felt nice to be complemented by someone, especially _my_ future mate. "Snap out of it Butterfly," I yelled, "You're not taking his virginity any time soon!"

She made some kind of gurgling noise from her throat, and swayed left to right, and started rubbing her eyes. "Oh, hey guys, good morning." She greeted cheerfully. Even though everyone that knew her knew that she was on drugs, we try not to talk about it that much. The drugs make her go hyperactive, or make her go through crippling depression, when she has crippling depression, we walk her around in a wheelchair…

Jason shouldered Butterfly, and started carrying her to the door of the room. As we opened it, we shrunk away from the light, for it shone too bright, but it was warm- like a mother, welcoming a child back home- back to a gentle, affectionate embrace.

* * *

 **I have crippling depression XD, but that's all for today. I apologize for the late update, I was a bit tired and busy from tests and stuff :P. If you liked or disliked this chapter write it in the review section, also, out of generosity, please follow this piece if you liked it. Once again, thank you for all of your support! Until next time- Kyomugami.**


	17. Chapter 17: Arrival of The Summoners

**I apologize for not uploading, I was in a bit of a block, but now I should be functioning alright. I should be back on track after a couple of uploads, no promises though, also I've started a new fanfic on another account, see if you can find out which one it is!**

* * *

Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content: I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).

* * *

Jason's POV:

Hooded figures, all dressed in multicolored **(Not being racist here :D)** robes stood in our main hall. Three of them stood at the front, like commanders of an army. Silently, like a court in trial, they stood, as if waiting for an order. None of them answered, until she came out from the shadows of the crowd.

There she floated, like a goddess above us mortals stranded on the ground. Sona greeted the three robed figures at the front with a warm smile. The three figures revealed themselves, one- a silver haired woman, another- a young male- around the age of thirty with golden pupils, and finally, a woman in her thirties with long black locks of hair.

Sona made a few gestures, and soon, the silver haired woman marched towards me and shook my hand. "Mister Jason Lam I presume?" she asked politely.

"Indeed, I am the one you speak of." I answered courteously, "How may I address you Miss?"

"Kolminye, High councilor Vessaria Kolminye." She introduced, "The other female over there is Kiersta Mandrake, and the young man over there is Heywan Relivash- who agreed to contribute to this mission and help us." She glared furiously at Relivash before continuing, "Mind letting us stay here for a while?"

I nodded, knowing that this shelter had more than enough empty rooms for these summoners. The only problem was if they could handle everyone else around here… But then again they'll get used to it soon.

 _A few hours later:_

"Get away from me Voidling!" a summoner cried from the hallway, "Please don't eat me! I'm not tasty or worth eating!"

"I'm, uhh, not sure what you're scared of, but alright, I'll just go the other route to the cafeteria." A familiar voice of a certain voidborne replied and greeted, "Oh hey Rengar what's up."

"Not much," the deep voice of the knifecat growled "have you seen Nightblue, Boxbox or Faker? I need to find them, I left my phone with them."

It was hard to believe those two were archenemies a couple of days ago.

It was the time of day where I had completed my training for the day and would take a stroll and observe everything around me.

I paced towards the dojo, there Butterfly and Airi were engaged in a fierce battle with each other, many summoners, champions and civilians had come to watch. Cameras were all over the place to record slow motion replays of the whole situation.

I entered the doorway, at this, both of the competitors were alerted and quickened the pace. I wonder why… But oh well, I wanted to see a full-powered match between the two of them anyway.

Sparks flew as their blades clashed, soon, the match was over, with a few blinks from both sides. Their blades were at each other's necks, the match ended as a tie. Both warriors were drenched in sweat, a look of dissatisfaction masked their faces. They left the stage as the next two fighters entered the ring, and started walking towards me. Stepping slowly backwards, I hit the wall of the dojo, I knew I was doomed as they slammed their palms against the wall like thugs trying to _borrow_ money from a kid.

"Well?" Airi demanded.

"Well, what?" I responded, not knowing what she meant.

"Who did you think did better?" Butterfly spat.

"I-I think both of you did really well!" I stammered, I sensed that my ass was about to get destroyed by these two, when my hero came.

"Mister Lam," a certain redhead called, "I would love to discuss with this wonderful piece of literature called "B.L. Manga". Would you care to join me?"

"Astrid, oh thank God!" I cried in joy, "There you go guys, I'm a busy man, leave me alone!" Dashing out of the dojo in fear, while grabbing Astrid by the collar to her room, I panted in fear and exhaust, for the two assassins were coming for me.

Racing into the redhead's room, I slammed the door shut behind us. I dropped like a sack of books on the floor of Astrid's room. Excruciatingly, got up. It was then when I looked at the redhead, did I notice that she wore an expression of nervousness. Her face, a dictionary, one could easily understand her emotions.

"Lemme guess, untidy room?" I chuckled.

At this, she nearly jumped to the ceiling, as she laughed sheepishly, "I, um, never had to take care of my own room."

"Ehh," I sighed, "I've seen worse than this."

'It was a female's room, even if it were to be untidy, to some degree it had to be decent.' I thought as I took of my shoes and entered what seemed to be her bedroom. Stacks of books and what seemed to be the stuff Yin and Yang were reading, stacked like columns before me. Utterly overwhelmed by the sheer amount, I took a step backwards. The books almost wobbled as I took my first step inside the room.

"So, Mister Lam," Astrid inquired, "are you familiar with B.L. manga?"

"No… but I think I might know two particular people who just may be familiar with it."

Summoning Yin and Yang was part of my daily routine, and it sure was easy enough to accomplish. The two females yawned in disatisfaction, but once they saw the mountain of books, they were like bears drawn to honey.

"Mister Lam, these two are?"

"Two freeloaders that live inside me that constantly fuss about anime."

For some reason, Astrid's cheeks reddened and entered this sort of dazed laughter as her eyes looked at the ceiling, almost fantasizing about something.

"Woah," the two gasped in awe, "there's so much manga here!"

At this, Astrid lightened up, the three females discussed in Astrid's bedroom as I left the bedroom and started to walk to my own.

Airi's POV:

Oh how cute he looked as he ran in fear, his face and posture sent shivers down my spine **(Spooky scary skeletons)** , but now was not the time to think about this. I tried my best to show off my female side, guess that didn't work, good thing was that Butterfly wasn't winning as well… That, I was definitely sure of.

Drowsily, I stumbled to the cafeteria, dinner was approaching and I did not intend on missing it. That was when I identified the person who may have been the solution to all of my problems that I had about being female- Sona. Her politeness and actions were feminine, even Jason had fell for them!

As I was about to walk up to her and beg for her to teach me how to be more feminine, I noticed a blonde figure run past me- Butterfly. If I was guessing correctly, she had the same objective as I did.

Reluctantly screaming to my inhumane requests, I forced my body to blink towards Sona in a dogeza position to show my sincerity. Beside me, Butterfly was doing the same, she was about to hit the floor.

We skidded to a stop, right in front of a puzzled Sona we begged, for her to teach us her ways of looking feminine. We dared not to look up, but no reaction came until… A jolly tune played, like an angel delivering a message, Sona's smile told us that she accepted our will to learn and would teach.

Nightblue's POV:

The meeting with the high council of Equity was boring. It was basically a confession session with summoners. All we had to do was keep talking about what happened back at the enemy base.

The meeting ended, thank God. A couple of handshakes from Boxbox and I were enough to convince them that I was with them. My back ached from having to sit for three hours straight, explaining what had happened fully to Vessaria Kolminye, and boy was she curious.

Standing guard outside the room like a statue was Rengar, apparently he needed his phone back that I accidently took from him. I guess that was his own means of entertainment when he couldn't hunt.

Everyone was at the dojo watching a match between Riven and Yasuo. 'Interesting,' I thought, 'I wonder who'll win?'

The two fought, blades clashing. In Yasuo's eyes, the fury in them burned like a wildfire, not knowing when to stop, only dying until its fuel had died down to nothing. His breathing pattern was chaotic, if I were to describe it, it was a storm, raging on recklessly, it bore no sense of control. Riven however, was calm, like a lake, her eyes focused solely on the battle. Her breathing pattern was like the embodiment of the law, orderly and organized.

Boxbox, who stood beside me, cheered for Riven, even though it was obvious that she was about to win Yasuo.

The match ended when Riven knocked Yasuo's blade out of his hands and declared, "You will never defeat me with a blade tainted with wishes of vengeance. Find peace within yourself and maybe then will you defeat me."

At this, Yasuo cried out and smashed his fist against the floor multiple times. It could be seen that this defeat tasted bitter like the tears and wishes he swallowed. "Yone! Yone!" He yelled to nobody in particular, "I'm sorry… I couldn't serve justice." Did he think this was an actual fight to the death?

Boxbox went up to greet Riven as she walked away from the center of the dojo. I crouched and lent Yasuo a shoulder as we stumbled to the side and to the cafeteria in silence.

Jason's POV:

Through the evening and night I slept, wondering about my progress in training. I had fully grasped the techniques to the "Death's Embrace" but I had much more to learn about the sealing technique.

Scouting my inner world of blankness, I didn't seem to find the two freeloaders, which only left one answer to where they were- Lady Astrid's room.

The distance was short enough to be covered in a few minutes. I stood before Lady Astrid's dorm room pondering on whether to call her or knock gently. Deciding to follow the latter option, I struck the door twice, making sure she wouldn't miss it. Nobody answered. I knocked it once more. Nobody answered. Not a single echo or sound escaped the room. It was then did I barge into the room.

The room was tidy, too tidy. I bursted into the bedroom. There, lay three charming young ladies lying in a pleasant slumber on the same bed. The covers were just enough to conceal the bodies of the three adolescent females.

"Heh heh, they're inside you Mister Lam, I'm inside of you…" Lady Astrid purred, "How does it feel to have _forbidden_ love?"

Upon hearing these filthy words, I walked backwards, out of the door of her dorm room, and straight to the cafeteria.

A few have arrived,Butterfly, Airi and Sona were sat on a round table, Butterfly and Airi were jotting down things as Sona sat there, probably communicating telepathically with the two. Riven and Sharja were, as usual, sitting on the same table. Riven seemed… _obedient_ to Sharja, not going to ask why…

The summoners entered, elegantly, dragging just the edge of their robes on the floor. They assumed seats that they felt comfortable in and waited patiently for the food to arrive. Lady Astrid arrived a few minutes later alongside with two drowsy freeloaders.

Confronting her and correcting her would be the correct choice, she hasn't stepped into the grave fully, I could still pull her out! My will to act was shattered as they started to discuss last night's "B.L. manga", and boy was it painful to watch, as the redhead who was so pure fell into the swamp of filth **(I watch anime so I'm not trying to criticize who does, I'm chill with anyone who reads manga as well)**.

The revolting words I heard a while ago worked their way to my stomach. My appetite was gone, faded like my memories.

Taking my portion of breakfast, I strode over leisurely to Sharja's table where Riven was doing tricks to satisfy a bored Sharja. I sat beside Sharja, who was surprised from my sudden arrival, but she stayed calm. However, Riven was on the edge of barking like a dog, she growled but Sharja ruffled her hair and she stopped, and started making a satisfied face.

"I need a training partner." I declared, "Sharja?"

"Why couldn't you have asked Riven?"

"Well I could but…" I trailed off as I stared at the beast-like figure crouched before Sharja. She did not act like that yesterday.

I sighed, "I'll give it a try." and with that I went out with Riven to the outside of the shelter.

* * *

 **That is it ladies and gentlemen, what will be of Jason? Find out next chapter. If you liked the chapter or hated it, review. If you liked the fanfic, remember to share it with your friends and follow! That's all for now!- Kyomugami.**


End file.
